<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together in the Dark by Jenn0607</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286999">Together in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn0607/pseuds/Jenn0607'>Jenn0607</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Plot-divergence, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn0607/pseuds/Jenn0607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a plot divergence fic where the reader is in the killing game as the 17th student, and what happens as a result of their attendance. This is the slowest burn to ever slow burn, so only read if you want a thorough and realistic relationship with Kichi during the killing game. Reader is gender neutral. Reader also has some relation to the plot so have fun, conspiracy theorists!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quality Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Classrooms Shouldn’t Have Barbed Wire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prologue</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness. That was the first thing you consciously recognized upon waking. The cool touch of metal was the only signifier you weren’t still asleep wherever you ended up. You felt along the walls of your prison, searching for some sort of indent or lever to aid in your escape. However, everywhere your hand searched seemed just as smooth as the walls your shoulders brushed against in the cramp space. Once you deemed there to be no easy method of escape, you did the next best thing. You threw your weight onto the wall in front of you. With any luck, that one was the door. You winced as you collided with the door once, twice, and then once more. You weren’t sure which was actually giving way, the container or the shoulder you kept throwing at it. Judging by the throbbing pain that had made its home there, you knew you’d be dealing with a bruise whether you managed to escape or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thump</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would it ever give way? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thump</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ache in your shoulder only grew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thump</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gritted your teeth, and felt tears prick your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thump </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, you were weightless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Light flooded your senses, and a sharp pain shot through your head like a bullet. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to ward it away. It’s then you collided with something. Warm hands steadied you, and all at once you came back down to earth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were short. You could tell that much simply by how far you’d fallen before you’d been caught. If they were to let go, you’d have no way to catch yourself before you completed your journey. However, that also meant they were supporting almost the entirety of your weight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey,” a voice sounded from just above you, coming out strained, “it’s fine if you want to fall for me, but maybe next time wait until I’m ready?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, sorry!” You immediately stepped fully out of the chamber you woke up in. With your feet planted firmly on the ground, you were able to support yourself once more and get a good look at your savior. He really was short, a good few inches shorter than you at the very least. He was dressed like you’d expect any student your age to be, however you didn’t recognize his uniform. What really caught your attention, though, was his stark purple hair forming messy strands that framed his face. He cracked a grin, hands knit together behind his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” His eyes, previously shut to accentuate his smile, opened and looked at you with attentiveness. “More importantly, do you know where we are? We were stuffed in some</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lockers too, and I can’t remember much about how we got here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your brows furrowed at the question, wracking your brain for anything that might resemble a clue. Before it found anything of substance, however, something about his statement caught your attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He must be referring to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You whipped your head around to face another boy with a bit more distance between the two of you. He had white hair, spiked at an angle and a hand raised in greeting. His eyes looked somewhat odd, but outside of the surprise he caused there seemed to be no malice in his presence. You also raised your hand in greeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Kiibo, it’s nice to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh um, right. I’m (Y/n). I’d say nice to meet you, but this is pretty…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a short laugh at the reply. “Yes, I guess it is an odd circumstance to meet new people under. Perhaps we should focus on getting out of here and save the pleasantries for later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet.” The purple haired boy cut in. While you were focused on Kiibo, he’d drifted away from the conversation. Instead, he was combing shelves and investigating the desks. Half of him lay upside down off a chair, His plum hair hanging in misshapen strands below his head. his gaze reached you from under one such desk as he spoke, though he seemed more occupied with inspecting the bottom of said desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“sorry, but first we need to take note of what we remember. That’s the most important clue we’ll get on how we got here. Then, we can make sure we haven’t missed anything in here and check out the rest of this place.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your head tilted to the side, thinking over the other’s words a moment. Kiibo nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a well thought out course of action. Sorry to interrupt then. (Y/n), do you remember anything of note? My memory itself is a blur, though Kokichi told me he remembered being taken by a car on the way to school.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy piped up again, returning upright just to repeat the process at the next desk. “Yeah, I don’t remember anything after getting shoved inside, though. So your memory could really help us out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You again wracked your brain for any useful information. What was the last thing you remember? You’d gotten ready for school and hopped on your bike, but then… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My bike got a flat tire on the way to school. I managed to run over a nail, I think. I stopped by a local gas station to blow it up, and it was there they got me. I didn’t pay attention to the car because I thought they were just getting gas at the pump behind me. But then someone grabbed me and shoved me inside.” You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to recall what happened afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, what did they do to us? I can’t even remember what the inside of the car looked like.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The purple haired boy, Kokichi Kiibo had called him, flipped upright once more and sighed. “Well, at least that wasn’t useless. If you were in the same situation, my memory must be accurate. We were probably taken by the same people, Or at least the same group.” You nodded along, following his logic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that settles that for right now. You said we just needed to do a once over of the room, right? Did you two search it while I was still in the locker, or are you just getting started?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes followed Kokichi as he went about investigating the rest of the desks, only to snap to Kiibo as he replied. “We did so while you were in the locker. However we didn’t find anything of note. Outside of us and the windows, it seems like a normal classroom.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The windows…?” Your turned your attention only to realize the windows were covered in stark red barbed wire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s look around one more time just in case,” Kokichi’s voice came from behind you, “After that we can try and get out of here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Wait, do we know if we can even get out of here?” You asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah,” Kokichi replied, “the door’s unlocked.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what are we still doing here?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“think about it. If these people went to all the trouble to kidnap us, why would they just leave our means of escape open?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You paused a moment. “Uh…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only explanation is that it’s not a means of escape. It’s more likely that they wanted us to go that way once we woke up. When we leave there’s no telling whether we’ll be allowed back. We have to explore now, or we might not get the chance to later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, you nodded, a slightly deflated expression on your face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...ok. But let’s make it quick. This place is creepy as is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s grin returned. “You’re the scared one? You should have seen Kiibo’s face when your locker started rattling. He dove under a desk like he was worried it was going to explode!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” The retort came quick, “I wasn’t scared, I was just on my guard! We don’t know where we are and anything could be out to get us!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but didn’t we come out of lockers?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So wouldn’t it be rational to assume another locker with movement inside would just be another one of us trying to get out?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you help them, Kiibo? Oh yeah, you were too busy face diving under a desk!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but laugh at the two’s antics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually all three of you returned to the task at hand, and came up with nothing in particular. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That monitor is weird,” you commented. It had speakers lining the frame of it in a way that looked more like they were crammed together than designed that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, when Kiibo and I looked at it, we couldn’t figure out how to turn it on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of, has anyone found a remote of some kind? That’s the only way Kokichi and I deemed someone could do so from here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You glanced around to check whether you’d missed something, but came up short. You shook your head. A look at Kokichi revealed a similar reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t look like it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi spoke next. “I don’t see anything else to look at in here. You guys ready?” Kiibo nodded decisively, but you hesitated. You held up a finger to tell the two to wait while they watched with curious eyes. You walked back across the classroom to the bookshelf, and pulled out a large volume. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, if they left us with those things that means they’re probably prepared for us to fight back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s worth a shot. No reason to be completely helpless.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The short boy shrugged as if to say ‘fair enough’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the three of you hesitantly stepped outside the classroom door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Which are scarier, Monsters or People?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stepping out into the hallway wasn’t the best idea. You meet the other students and the monokubs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well lookie here, I found some!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t even get the chance to look at the source of the voice before you felt a sharp shove. It caused you to stumble forward and your book tumbled out of your hands. Before you could bend down to grab it, however, Kiibo and Kokichi raced past you. Kiibo snatched your wrist, dragging you with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiibo turned his head back for less than a second to reply, but the terror in his expression told you everything you needed to know. “Just run!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You quickened your pace to keep up with the other two. Kokichi was the quickest out of you, leading the pack with nimble movements. He was able to skid to a halt or change direction at a moment’s notice, which gave you and Kiibo enough time to be able to do the same. You and Kiibo kept pace with one another as you tried to keep up. In time the white haired boy let go of your wrist and focused on running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was during one of these quick turns you finally saw what you were running from. Immediately after an intersection, Kokichi stopped in his tracks. You did as well, just barely avoiding a collision with him in the process. That’s when your eyes widened. One of the two snatched your hand and pulled you along, but your gaze couldn’t part from the beast that was only five feet in front of you a moment prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a hulking mass, easily twice the size of a person if not more than. Differently sized wires and tubes cascaded off the creature like tendrils, and as it raced after you, you couldn’t help but notice its red eyes glow as it passed through the shadows of the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)!” The call came from in front of you, “look!” Your attention snapped to the source of the voice. You were met with Kokichi, holding your hand with one of his and pointing to a set of green doors with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those doors look too short for them to follow us through.” You got the message and sped to keep up with the two without being pulled along. Kokichi let go of your hand and grinned at you briefly before his attention returned to the door and he quickened his pace. You looked behind you one last time. The creature was dead on your heels. You found yourself running as fast as you could, so when Kokichi threw his weight against one of the doorS, you ran through without a second thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You skidded to a stop and turned, ready to shut the doors and block them if needed. When youR gaze found the door, though, you saw Kiibo. He lay on the floor not even a foot from the doorway. He scrambled to get up, but one glance told him the monster wasn’t far behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me!” He yelled, “just shut the-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it seemed that one of you wasn’t listening. In a flash, Kokichi was in front of the other boy, hand gripped firmly in the two of his, and he pulled. Kiibo moved little, and the look on his face told you all you needed to know about how close your pursuer was. However, he didn’t move. He could have ran inside and shut the door at any point, yet there he was, trying to pull in a boy he hardly knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were next to him before you even knew what you were doing. Taking Kiibo’s other hand in your own, the two of you attempted to pull him inside. No wonder he couldn’t do it alone. Despite appearances, this kid was incredibly heavy. You glanced at Kokichi to ensure he was still helping, which is when you caught the expression of surprise that had overtaken his face. It was gone not a moment later, when he focused his attention on pulling, but you did see the faintest smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the two of you working together, you were able to pull Kiibo in and slam the doors shut. The violent banging on them right after signaled this wasn’t a moment too soon. The three of you laid, backs on the doors, breathing ragged breaths, when Kokichi began to laugh. You think the panic must have been getting to you, because you started laughing too. It wasn’t long before Kiibo joined in, and the three of you laughed until your hearts felt a little less powerful pounding in your chests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You three really put on a show. You ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes snapped open to meet the source of the voice, only to find that the three of you were far from alone. A wide variety of teens were all gathered, other students from the look of their uniforms. The one that had spoken had stepped forward. He was wearing a brown button up sweater over his shirt and tie, none of which matching his light green hair much at all. You looked to the two next to you, as if asking whether to reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you saw Kiibo stand, so did you. Kokichi did the same at the border of your vision, but your attention was on this green haired boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you were the first to speak, glancing at the other two to ensure the statement was accurate. they both give you agreeing nods. “I think so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods in acknowledgement. “Well then, that makes 15. I’d get away from the door if I were you, last thing we need is to escape those things just to get done in by a door to the face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of you get the message and move further into the room. “There should be one more,” he comments. “At least, if this is what I think it is.” Before you can ask what he means by this, the doors burst open once again to reveal not one, but two more students. They hurry to shut the door, and just like a few minutes prior, a banging rang out across the gym. You flinched at the powerful sound, and seeing these two jolt with the door’s movement set you right back on edge. However, like before, the sound stopped after a short time, and you were left alone again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl had medium length blond hair, kept out of her face by numerous clips. She was breathing as raggedly as you had been, but once the boy nodded after her nudge and soft inquiry, she stood up without a second thought. The boy remained seated a moment, trying to catch his breath. He had dark blue hair, much shorter than the girl’s. You couldn’t see much of his face due to the hat that donned his head, but you didn’t need to to know it held the same expression of panic you knew most of you must have had upon entry. Just like all the people before you, they also wore school uniforms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh… more people have arrived.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl seemed to be as taken by surprise as you were to find there were more students present than who she woke up with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you all get chased by that monster, too?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, yeah…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...are they? And what do they want with us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You thought you should be thankful this girl showed up when she did. If she hadn’t you may have been the one bombarded with all these questions. That is when you realized that, just like this duo and the three of you before them, the rest of these people were likely just as frightened and confused. These were the topics on everyone’s minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to check on what’s happening?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your attention snapped to the owner of the voice you’ve surprisingly already grown to recognize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t!” You happened to object in sync with another student. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too dangerous out there!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let your shoulders sink every so slightly in relief. She took the words right out of your mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s likely that monster still lurks nearby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait!” The girl suddenly yelled at the crowd, causing a hush to fall over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you guys..? And why am I here-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that makes 17.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her questions were cut off by the same green haired boy that greeted you when you came in. Her eyes widened lightly in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about us. There’s 17 of us- all high schoolers. What do you think that means?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hush fell over the students again, though this time it was self inflicted. He was right, this was a large group of students taken from so many different areas. What could you possibly be here for? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After this brief moment of quiet, the boy spoke up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Didn’t answer your question. I can give you my name. It’s Rantaro Amami.” His expression changed from one of friendliness to seriousness. “Let’s leave it at that for now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Um...okay.” The girl seemed as surprised at the sudden change as you were. He seemed so carefree a moment ago, but that reply left you thinking he may be on his guard. Fair enough, you were all strangers. However, weren’t you all in the same boat? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you should get away from the door.” You finally contribute with the information Rantaro had given you just a few minutes prior. “Other students might be on the way, and we should leave the area clear so they can get in without hitting anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I think this is all of us.” Your attention turned back to Rantaro. “If this is what I think it is, anyway. But if it is…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his voice lowered and he stared off as if trying to solve some unseen puzzle, you couldn’t help but want to voice your questions. That’s the second time he mentioned he might know why you’re there. As if reading your thoughts, a dark haired girl with pigtails replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...if this is what you think it is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you some kinda fuckin’ know-it-all?” Another girl chipped in, much more aggressive than the first. “If you know somethin’, spit it out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Rantaro could reply, however, a voice echoed throughout the gym. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okayyyy, quiet everyone! Shimmy down, shimmy down!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, not one, but two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. It’s ‘simmer down’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked around wildly, Adrenalin making itself at home in your veins. A blue haired girl spoke up next, seemingly not as put on guard at the appearance of disembodied voices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Who’s that? Where are they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s then they appeared. Five monsters, exactly like the ones that had chased you all here lined the gym. At their arrival, several distinct voices rang out in sync, laughing at your shocked faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for bearing with us!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t the only one that let out a fear filled yell. Your group was lucky, seeing as a circle of other students happened to be between you and them. However that did nothing to put you at ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it! There are more monsters! We’re surrounded!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glance around you told you that he was right. These things were all around you. They cut off any real route of escape. A voice sounded from one of them, coming through as if from the other end of an old phone line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These aren’t monsters. They’re exisals.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re highly mobile, bipedal weapon platforms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second voice, sounding from another, came through much clearer. Of course, the explanation did nothing to put you at ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weapons?!” The panicked echo of a classmate rang out, but a third voice cut in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we take these for a spin by killin’ one of ‘em?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gyaaaahhh!!! Wait a minute!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your entire body tensed at the very thought of them attacking. You didn’t even listen to the rest of the girl’s objections. Your hands searched around until it found Kiibo and Kokichi’s sleeves. You gripped them tightly, ready to bolt if it came down to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. We should at least think of an interesting way to kill you. Maybe I’ll pick ya up and squeeze ya till your guts come gushin’ out like toothpaste!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please! Not like toothpaste!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urgh… I just imagined it,” a fourth voice chipped in, “I can’t handle gore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what if… we start peelin’ off their limbs one by one, like string cheese?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, not like string cheese either!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! We can’t kill them with the exisals.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened lightly. The red exisal spoke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“According to the schedule, the exisals aren’t supposed to show up till later!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...we’re in the exisals right now.” The yellow one replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! So we are!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We screwed up. We’re not supposed to be in the exisals for our first appearance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told ya we shoulda read the script!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...no, ya didn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A schedule? Numbered appearances? Were they just toying with you, or we’re they really this open talking about their plans? The exisals, or rather their pilots, continued arguing for another minute or so before agreeing to remedy the situation by exiting the machines. They ejected in sync, all posing in the air once they met in the middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were surprised to find that they were bears. Your captors were small, stuffed bears that could walk, talk, and pose like any other person. They landed in the middle of the gym, exclaiming in tandem: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rise and shine, ursine! With our powers combined, we are the monocubs!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What are Ultimates?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The monokubs start banter, Moniphanie pretends to be asleep, and you wonder what the fuck is going on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Was...was the pressure getting to you? Did you finally snap under the stress and start hallucinating? They started talking, claiming they weren’t scary anymore now that they were out of their machines, but you weren’t listening. Was this a joke? There was no way your captors were actually these little stuffed toys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were only broken from your stupor by the sound of Rantaro mumbling to himself nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I was right. This is exactly what I thought it was.” You turn your attention just in time for him to speak up. “But who’s behind all this? Why the ridiculous theatrics-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by the blue cub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gahhh! Shut up, you! All o’ you are reactin’ way too normally to this! It’s boring!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually… don’t their clothes seem kinda boring, too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was what put you on edge. They dodged the question expertly, without giving way their petty and incompetent guise. Well, either that or they really were petty and easily distracted. The unnerving part was that you couldn’t tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mention of a “first memory” is what brought you back to the conversation, if only for a moment. Were they really talking about their plans in front of you again? What did they want you to know? What didn’t they?! The entire interaction felt like a mess. You just couldn’t get your head on straight enough to guess their intentions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Cubs continued talking amongst themselves and the other students, until it was agreed upon that you likely hadn’t received whatever this ‘first memory’ was supposed to be. It had something to do with obtaining an Ultimate Talent, but that’s where your understanding ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, the pink one, apparently named Monophanie, was pretending to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What on earth was happening? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde that arrived after you tried to speak up, but was cut off again as the bears weaved around the question. According to them, you’ve all forgotten your talents and become average high school students. Each answer they gave only managed to raise more questions, until it was agreed upon it was pretty useless until you received your memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the pink one woke up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi’s voice again piped up next to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it… what are these ‘sealed talents’ you’re talking about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gripped his sleeve tighter, which prompted him to glance at you. You shook your head. He nodded in turn. He quieted as the Cubs continued their train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one thing that caught your attention before clothes were thrown into the air was the yellow one. He mentioned that no one wanted to watch generic high school whiners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were you being watched? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, without warn, over a dozen unique outfits flew in the air. You couldn’t explain just how they found each of their owners, or how they managed to land perfectly on them, in order. You definitely couldn’t explain where your school uniform went off to, but when all was said and done, you had changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t see every detail without looking in a mirror, but from what you could tell you were wearing a long sleeved violet shirt. It was form fitting, had bell sleeves, and there were gaps in the shoulders, which gave you a small chill when compared to the uniform you’d had on prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of your outfit was simple, with tight blue jeans and black flats that’s color ebbed and flowed like ink itself. While looking around, you felt the dangling of something on your wrist. Rolling up your sleeve revealed a charm bracelet with various charms. The cold getting to your ears suggested your hair was tied back at least partially, and the weight indicated there may be a clip of some kind there too. Lastly, there was a messenger bag at your side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After you finished inspecting yourself, you looked around at the other students. They too had all been miraculously changed. If it wasn’t for the fact you somehow still had one of their sleeves tight in your grip, you may not have recognized Kokichi and Kiibo, let alone the rest of the people surrounding you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t able to retain your grip on Kiibo, which didn’t surprise you once your gaze fell on him. He wore a sort of clothing, but it was more like a costume compared to the relatively normal outfit you donned. There were metal pieces around its entirety that came together to form some sort of suit. Even the sleeve you’d had in your hand just a moment ago was replaced with some sort of metallic bracer. If you hadn’t seen him before, you might have assumed he was some sort of robot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you wanted to hold my hand so bad, you could have just asked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice snapped you out of your thoughts, and back to the reality that you did manage to keep a hold of Kokichi’s sleeve. You jumped, letting go in a hurry as you turned to face the grinning boy. Before you could even hash out some sort of flustered apology, however, a hand came to cover your mouth. You did your best to hold it in, but laughter overflowed into your speech as you spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- what are you wearing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Kiibo looked like something out of a sci-fi movie, Kokichi looked like he’d escaped a mental hospital, cut his binds, and kept the outfit as a trophy. His jacket and pants were both a bright white, the jacket seemingly being held closed with whatever metal pieces were on the side. Despite that he had buttons, all different shades of red, orange, and brown. To top off the weird ensemble, around his neck was a checkered bandana of some sort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi merely grinned, hands behind his head. “Couldn’t tell you. Every time I look down it hurts my eyes.” You only laughed harder at the reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the scarf at least. It helps hide the fact you’re the size of a twelve year old.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Kiibo isn’t much better!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I? I don’t think we checked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could. But we should probably figure out whether the ahoge counts first-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of you turned your attention to the monocubs, the blue one of which had just yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re tryin’ to do some witty banter here! Ya can’t just ignore us and do it all yourselves!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool ya jets, Monokid,” the yellow one spoke up, “we’re sendin’ um back to their lockers any second now anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you are?!” Your voice rang out before you even knew what you were doing. “Hold on! You can’t just shove us back in there!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can, aaaaaand we will. Get ready kids, ‘cause once you get this memory you’ll be in the domain of the killin game.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killing game…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monosuke, that was my line!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it helps, you all really do look like ultimates now.” The pink one chipped in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ultimates…? Really?” The next to speak was the boy the blonde girl had come in with. You probably wouldn’t have recognized him either, if it wasn’t for the hat he somehow managed to keep through the change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! But anyway, off you go! Happy killing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warn, the red one pulled out some sort of gun and aimed it at the group of you. You didn’t even have time to react before he pulled the trigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world went white. Information swirled around you, just legible but too fast and too much to let you absorb any of it without being overwhelmed. Yet, as it all overtook your senses, you realized you didn’t get a choice. This information had found you, and it embedded itself in you whether you liked it or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s then, you remembered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prologue: For Real This Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet Kokichi and Kiibo for the “first” time. Robophobia is rampant, Kokichi met the kubs, and you’re lucky he didn’t decide to give you a more creative nickname.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Darkness. That was the first thing you consciously recognized upon waking. The cool touch of smooth metal was the only signifier you weren’t still asleep wherever you ended up. You felt along the walls of your metal prison, searching for some sort of indent or lever to aid in your escape. However, everywhere your hand searched seemed just as smooth as the walls your shoulders brushed against in the cramp space. Afterwards you did the next best thing: which was to throw your weight onto the wall in front of you. With any luck, that one was the door. You winced as you collided with the door once, then stopped. This locker must be tougher than you thought, since a blossoming pain had made itself known after a single collision. You hadn’t thrown yourself that hard, though. Was there already a bruise present when you started? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain made you pause and reconsider your actions. It might save you some trouble if someone could simply let you out. And if you got the attention of your captors, then all the better. You had some questions anyway. So, you called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Anyone out there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were met with silence, but only for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Not a soul.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell them that, that’s incredibly rude! What if they believe you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short pause aired, and then, “Kiiboy, I don’t know how to tell you this, but if a room answers back, there’s probably someone in the room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why would you tell them there isn’t?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called a joke! But I understand if you don’t know what that is, being a robot and all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what a joke is! I’ve studied the complete history of stand up comedy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” You banged on your metal prison, and the brief silence that came afterwards told you you had their attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you two argue AFTER you get me out of here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reply was meek, almost embarrassed as the words aired. “O-of course, my apologies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a moment, the door swung open. The addition of light sent a sharp pain through your skull. The next thing you knew, you were leaning on something. The surface felt cold and metallic, though those sensations took a back seat to the throbbing in your head. You let out a groan of pain, eyes squeezed shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ni hee hee. Wow, they must be at the bottom of the barrel to be falling for an unfeeling robot like you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s robophobic!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The renewed arguing only made the throbbing worse. You gritted your teeth, another groan escaping you. This caused a pause in both of them, until the voice above you broke it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? Neither of us were in pain this long when we woke up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, you moved your feet out of their place in your box to solid ground. With your weight supported and an extra pair of hands to guide you, you hesitantly stood for yourself. You opened your eyes, blinking a few times. The light still hurt, but not as bad as a moment prior. With this, you were able to properly face the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You realized then that the object you were holding onto wasn’t an object at all. In fact, it was a boy. Your eyes widened slightly at the realization, however the action only let in more light, causing the throbbing to intensify. You ended up squinting your eyes instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” The question was repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” You smiled briefly, an action you shut your eyes in tandem with. This provided some scarce relief before you opened them again. “As good as I can be, I guess. Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that your eyes had at least partially adjusted to the light, you could see The boy return the smile. He had angular white hair and stark blue eyes. but what really caught your eye was his body, which seemed to be made entirely of metal below the head. “I’m glad to hear that. I am K1-B0, but please, address me as Kiibo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrowed. “K1-B0? The way you’re talking makes it sound like you’re actually a robot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am! I’m not just any robot, however. I’m the ultimate robot, created by Professor Idabashi, the leading authority in the field of robotics. He installed me with a ‘strong AI‘ capable of learning and maturing like a human brain. So I can understand the confusion, as the differences between myself and a human are minimal!” He seemed so proud as he said this, hands on his hips and a smile on his face. However, something else caught your attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, ultimate? do you mean ultimate like you’re the professor’s ultimate creation, or Ultimate as in the title?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both, actually! I am Professor Idabashi’s magnum opus, and due to this also hold the title of Ultimate Robot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened. “Wow, that’s- that’s amazing. I never thought I would meet another Ultimate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one as well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” A hand came to the back of your neck as you gave a sheepish grin. How could you not think to mention? “I’m (Y/n), The Ultimate Creative Writer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heeeey, no fair! You can’t be the only one who gets to show off to Locker Butt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Locker Butt?” The words were already out of your mouth before you even registered who’d spoken. You’d almost forgotten there was another voice when you were still trapped in- wait it was really a locker? You whirled around, an action that caused you to stumble, then lean on Kiibo for support when caught. Once your head stopped spinning though, there it was. You really had been trapped inside a locker. The revelation caused you to finally do a once over of your surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The locker wasn’t the only school oriented furniture. For some reason, the three of you had found yourselves in a classroom. Not just any classroom, if the barbed wire on the windows and large, ugly monitor were any indication. You looked back to the other two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just where are we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t just ignore me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time your attention really did shift to the third person in the room. You’d stolen a glance before you got distracted with your locker, however this time your gaze was solely on him. He was short, a good few inches shorter than you from what you could tell. He may have been your age, though with his height and the irritated pout on his face it was hard to tell. Large strands of messy purple hair framed his face and spiked outwards the further back it went, and his disgruntled eyes matched the hue almost exactly in places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving downwards, he had on a black and white checkered scarf, and some sort of white jacket that somehow looked ridiculous and overly imposing at the same time. A few straps caught your eye, and a chain near his neck where a portion of it disappeared under the scarf. There were metal clasps on the side as well as variously colored buttons, meaning one of the two was just for decoration. Either that, or it’s an absurdly hard jacket to get on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a huff. “Finally! Seriously, I don’t understand why you’d waste time with that hunk of metal when I’m right here. I’m Kokichi Oma, The Ultimate Supreme Leader.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Weren’t you the one who said you ‘always wanted to be friends with a robot’ just a few minutes ago?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a lie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another one?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ni hee hee, or maybe that’s the lie, who knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kiibo groaned in exasperation, you covered your mouth to hide an amused smile. Seemed they had time to talk before you woke up if this lying of his was truly consistent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s nice to meet the two of you. More importantly though, do you have any idea where we are? I don’t remember a thing before waking up in that locker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This turned their attention. Kiibo was the first to speak up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately my memory bank has no data concerning how we got here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I remember everything.” Kokichi was quick to cut in.  Kiibo looked skeptical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that another lie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got me!” He said with a grin,hands knit behind his head, “I have no clue how we got here. But I do know where here is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiibo only rolled his eyes. Since he seemed done, you decided to bite. “You do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juvilials.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tilted your head, “Huh, that one actually sounds believable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ‘cause it’s true! Some stuffed bears came in and told me while you two were still out cold. They said this place was made for the 17 of us. Or 16. They couldn’t really decide.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There it is.“ Kiibo sighed, “Were you really expecting him to give you anything useful, (Y/n)?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He huffed, “I’m serious! Would I ever lie to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You’ve been doing it this entire conversation!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi let out a sniffle. “H-how could you say something like that? I was just trying to tell you what I knew. WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN?!” Without warn, tears gushed out of the smaller boy’s eyes, leaving both yourself and Kiibo speechless. You looked at each other, then back at the crying boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, you reached a hand toward his shoulder. “Are...you ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha!” The tears stopped immediately, his grin back in full force, though he stepped out of your reach. “I don’t care if you believe me or not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After surprise filtered through your expression, you raised a brow. Oh, this little bastard was good. They were big, but you hadn’t doubted the legitimacy of his tears for a second before he turned them off like a faucet. Definitely an interesting trait. You’d have to remember that for when you draw up their character studies later. For right now though, you need to discern the truth of the matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are either of you going to take a look around?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I plan on it, yes.” Kiibo was the first to speak. “I tried the handle before Kokichi’s...assault, and the door is unlocked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that’s what I was doing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warn, the smaller boy lunged at Kiibo, who managed to dodge out of the way just in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Kokichi began to chase the other around the room. He was nimble, you’d give him that. The white haired boy only barely managed to dodge each lunge and change of direction the other threw at him. You raised a hand to cover your mouth, which was shaped into an amused smile. Not exactly the interaction you expected when you finally met other Ultimates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)! Run while you still have the chance!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I just want to feel your body a little! Don’t you know I’ve always wanted to be friends with a robot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These two were interesting. A robot who was too high strung and a small leader that compulsively lied. Your mind was already reeling with questions and possibilities. Seeing their nonsense first hand, you had to stifle a laugh as you walked out the door into the school supposedly made for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let’s see just how deceptive this kid really is. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading guys! I didn’t expect to get this much attention going in. I hope you like the new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Plants, Pianists, and Detectives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You step out of the room, find your monopad, and meet Kaede and Shuichi. Plot twist of the year: Kokichi was telling the truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you exited the classroom, you felt the uneven give of dirt under your step. You furrowed your brows, confused until you looked down to find almost half the floor was covered in greenery. Not just that, more snuck in through cracks in the wall, and light poured in through the windows. It was almost pretty, in a run down sort of way. At least, it would have been if that light wasn’t obscured by the barbed wire that covered the windows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing you did was find a clear space to sit. The grass ebbed away a foot or so from the door, revealing the original tile that was there prior. You laid your back against the wall, slid to a sitting position, and opened the messenger bag at your side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone may think that, if they see you writing, you’re simply crafting another story. However there’s more than one book in your bag, and more than one purpose for each. The particular one you were looking for was for observations and descriptions. A journal of sorts, with the added intention of getting existing people’s essence down on paper. Those two were simply too interesting to pass up the thought of doing so immediately. However, when you ran through the contents of your bag, your notebooks weren’t all that you found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Among the many leather bound books and writing utensils, you spied a screen reflecting the light from the nearby windows. You slipped it out and flipped it over, inspecting it. It had a monochrome design on the back, half black and half white, with a circle in the center that flipped the colors to the opposing side. Inside this circle was an odd red shape you didn’t recognize. The design made your heart skip a beat or two. It looked like it was watching you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You flipped it back over and ran your hand around the edges until you found what was most likely the power button. You pressed it. The first thing to appear on the screen was your name. You already had a hunch this thing was meant for you, being in your bag, but this confirmed it. Once the loading screen passed, you were met with a menu. However what you noticed was the monochrome bear above it. Not only did it match your tablet’s aesthetic choices, but the little red shape happened to be his eye. You shook your head to try and dismiss the shiver that went through you. Focus, what could you find out from this thing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The menu had tabs labeled Map, something called Truth Bullets, Present, Report Card, and School Rules. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A preliminary search revealed that you couldn’t access the school rules or truth bullets. However, when you hovered over each one the little monochrome bear gave a bubble of dialogue about each choice. At the very least that gave you something to go on. The school rules were straight forward enough: “Rules and regulations that must be followed.” Still, their existence perplexed you. Your captors were confident enough that they had the means to ensure your obedience, despite the resources and open environment they currently allowed you access. Not to mention the fact there were supposedly 17 of you. What possible means could they have to ensure you couldn’t fight back? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth bullets were equally troublesome to think about: “Review evidence and witness accounts you’ve made a record of.” Why would you need either of those things? It seems there really was intent behind your kidnapping. You knew they didn’t want to kill you, they could have done that when you were unconscious after all. No, they want you for something. It would seem that something was to solve some sort of incident. But what sort of incident? A theft?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What managed to break you from your trance was the gentle crunch of footsteps over dirt covered tiles. You looked up from your investigation to see two people walking toward you. One was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, pink eyes, and a sweater vest to match. There were music notes clipped in her hair, and her skirt was adorned with the same. The boy that followed her was obscured by his black hat, but you could make out blue hair and a flash of golden eyes in the brief breaks in his staring contest with the ground. He was just much more plainly, in a black uniform with white accents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The expressions they gave told you they weren’t any more prepared to see someone sitting on the ground than you were to see people walking toward you. You shoved the tablet in your bag and stood, dusting yourself off as the two approached. They didn’t look hostile, but you didn’t want to take your chances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl seemed carefree enough, with confidence in her step and a gaze unafraid to lock with yours. When they did, she gave a smile and strode up. She gestured to the door next to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, do you know if that door is locked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, you took a slow step to the side. As you spoke, you gradually shifted your weight to that foot. This put you directly in her path if she wanted to access the door. Despite this, you smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry. I tried it a few times and it wouldn’t budge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave no indication she noticed the apprehension in your body language, though you could feel the boy’s gaze from under his hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No big. You’re an Ultimate student, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened lightly. “How did you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So far everyone else we’ve met has been. Oh, I didn’t even introduce myself! I’m Kaede Akematsu, the Ultimate Pianist. This is Shuichi Saihara. He’s the Ultimate Detective.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she introduced him, the boy next to her raised a hand in greeting. He muttered a quick “In training, but nice to meet you.” And pulled his hat down to block his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, too. I’m (Y/n), the Ultimate Creative Writer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Creative Writer? So you’re like an author or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it’s a bit more than that. I can write anything, from poems to books to scripts. Basically if there’s a story to be told, I’m there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool! Have I read anything you wrote?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, the genre I like to stick to is fantasy fiction. Have you ever heard of Jinx or Encrypted?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh my gosh, I read Jinx all the time! It was my favorite book in middle school, and I don’t even like comics!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grinned. “Thanks, it’s one of my favorites. Eventually I want it to get a TV adaption, but that’s a long ways away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Kaede gabbed away for a few minutes about your work. It seemed these two were friendly at the very least. Not near as odd as the two you woke up with either, which was almost a let down. Despite this it was nice to have a real conversation, even if it did get interrupted when Shuichi piped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, what was that you shoved in your bag earlier?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had to stop your frame from stiffening in front of them. He was an observant one, you’d give him that. Still, the two seemed nice enough. If anything, they were probably in the same situation as you. You slipped a hand in your bag and took out the tablet. He nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought so. Kaede and I have ones just like it.” He held his, which you’re surprised you hadn’t noticed at his side, out for you to see. It was indeed just like yours, monochrome color scheme and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said there were others. Did we all get one of these?” You questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most likely. Considering the rules are here, it’s possible they intend these things to guide us through whatever they have in store. Though that has less than ideal implications.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he’d talked to you, he let his gaze drift up and meet your own. Without his hat obscuring his face, you could see he was kind of cute. Too bad Kaede and him seemed to be a pair already. At the very least, he let you know your observations weren’t very far off. These two seemed like they’ve explored more than you as well. It might be useful to try and confirm what Kokichi said earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That reminds me, do you have any idea how many of us there are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There should be 17.” Kaede replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However,” Shuichi added, “we haven’t confirmed that yet. Including the three of us, we’ve only seen 8 people in total. We’ve far from explored everywhere though, so there being 17 is still possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’re detail oriented, given your talent. Tell me, Mr.Detective, do you have any idea where we are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow. It was a small action, easy to miss if one wasn’t scanning his face like you were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to deduce that,” he replied, “we were told this is the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juvilials. But you already knew that, didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, I did. I needed to confirm it though.” His golden gaze was locked on you. He was observing you intently, though there was a look of reservation on his face. “You look like you have something else to say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled down the brim of his hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” you insisted, “Lay it on me. You obviously have something else on your mind. Don’t go hiding it now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tightened his grip on his hat, though you could tell he was mulling over your words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tried hiding your monopad, indicating you were apprehensive of us upon meeting. This means you’ve met few if any of the other Ultimates so far. However, you took us at our word when we claimed there were others, and had foreknowledge about how many of us there were and where we are. This could simply be that you, like us, met the monokubs, but if that were the case they would have left after the interaction. You, meanwhile, stepped in front of the door when Kaede asked about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tilted your head, obviously intrigued. He may have looked shy, but this kid was as sharp as a tack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you woke up in the room behind you, and met one to two other Ultimates. They made a good impression, at least, good enough for you to pursue their safety in the face of unknowns like Kaede and I. However, you don’t trust them fully, or at the very least you wanted to confirm the details they did manage to give you with us. You lied about the door being locked, and they are still inside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You covered your mouth, though the crinkle in your eyes gave away your smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two for two. Good work, Mr.Detective. Yeah, the door’s unlocked. The two in there are quite the characters.” You walked around them, leaving the path to the door unblocked. “You two seem alright though, so I’m not worried anymore. Once you're done exploring, we should compare notes. Meet me back here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi nodded. Kaede raised her arms in a sort of power pose. “Absolutely! It was nice meeting you, (Y/n). We’ll meet you back here when we’re done, and escape together!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gave her a smile. “Sounds good to me. Make sure you keep an eye on that partner of yours though, ok? If you don’t I might snatch him up myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face lit up a bright pink almost immediately. It matched her sweater vest, which you couldn’t help but laugh at when you saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s not like that! We just woke up together too and um- I- well-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you guys later!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that you were off, trying to keep any laughing under control as stuttering objections aired from behind you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Entrance Hall and The Avocado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After finally writing your notes of the four you’ve met so far, you began your investigation of the school. You find the entrance hall, meet Rantaro, and get a flash of memory you wish you knew more about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From here on in, your journal entries will be in this section. It’ll be updated from chapter to chapter based on what happens, so make sure you take a peek every so often! Actual Author’s notes will be at the end. In the meantime, I hope you like this chapter! It’s the first obvious hint I put about the reader character, so I hope it gets you thinking! I should also emphasize not EVERY chapter will be so specific and slow in pacing, especially since we have so many students to meet. Rantaro’s just a plot relevant fucker, so he gets the spotlight like our protagonists and Kokichi did earlier. The pace shoouuuld speed up in the coming chapters. Not sure which, but I want to get the main plot moving!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After parting ways with Kaede and Shuichi, you finally found time to sit down and do your character outlines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K1-B0 (Kiibo) - Ultimate Robot</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo is a robot created by Professor Idabashi, who according to Kiibo is the leading authority in the robotics field. He was made with something called a ‘strong A.I.’ that’s capable of growing and learning similarly to a human brain. He claims the differences between himself and a normal human are minimal, though after talking to him even briefly they become clear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sketched a small icon of Kiibo next to his ultimate title before you continued. You were no artist, but it was his likeness at the very least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo’s demeanor is that of a teenager eager for praise. I have to wonder how inattentive that professor was to make him that way. He boasts of his unique technology while also emphasizing how few differences there should be between himself and a human. He exhibits contradicting needs to feel special and normal at the same time, which is humorous to witness. He takes things somewhat literally, and tends to miss jokes, though not to the extent of robots in the media. He intellectually understands humans and culture just fine, however he seems to be lacking in experience. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kokichi Oma - The Ultimate Supreme Leader</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kokichi is a teenager around my age. He has a mischievous demeanor and makes a point to lie so often that one questions whether anything he says is true. He does hide the truth in his words, however, since Shuichi and Kaede confirmed he did in fact give me the actual name of this school. Before coming here, he was…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stopped there. Did Kokichi really tell you nothing of his past? Kiibo mentioned the professor, you explained your Ultimate to Kaede, but it seemed he hadn’t said a word. You made sure to leave a few lines blank to make space for this whenever it happened to come up, and drew his own little icon next to his Ultimate title. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Outside of his lying habit, Kokichi seems to enjoy the reactions he can get out of people. Kiibo was an easy target, which is likely what prompted his consistent bullying despite the two just meeting. He enjoys being the center of attention and running circles around others, whether it be figuratively while weaving words or literally in a chase. He reminds me of a child who didn’t get enough attention growing up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kaede Akamatsu - The Ultimate Pianist</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kaede is another teenager around my age. She has a confident air about her and has no issues being direct. She read Jinx in middle school, and indicated she’s open trying new things when she specified she usually doesn’t like visual novels. She also seems to have swept Shuichi up under her wing. The two woke up together similar to Kokichi, Kiibo, and myself, and it seems they’ve stuck together since. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She displays a friendly demeanor, and seems to be rather trusting in people if her casting aside my apprehensiveness is anything to go on. It’s possible she takes things at face value, though I don’t think she would take Shuichi with her like she had if she didn’t see his potential. Maybe she just finds his soft spoken nature endearing? She already spoke of escaping, so I have no doubt she has an optimistic outlook despite the little time I’ve spent with her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She seems nice. Her initial impression is a trustworthy one, however that’s yet to be proven. I wonder if she would teach me to play better. Should I ask? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You made sure to doodle her own little icon next to her Ultimate before you moved on to Shuichi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi Saihara - The Ultimate Detective</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi is a soft spoken detective in training. Also a teenager around my age, he’s very observant from under that hat of his. He was able to pick up on every little indication I dropped and put them together into the full narrative I went through after waking. He has some sort of apprehension linked to this deductive ability of his, though he can’t seem to stop himself from actually using it. It’s whether his observations are shared that’s in question it seems. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I pressed him about what he noticed, he pulled down his hat. I think it may be a comfort item. He seems to latch on to those with a more outgoing nature, exhibited by his following Kaede and the fact I was able to coax him into revealing his observations. This could also be his lack of ability to handle confrontation, however he’s not exactly shy. He’s just...hesitant. I believe that, outside of my own, his observations will be the most reliable here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Kaede doesn’t keep him, I may adopt him myself. Something about his soft spoken nature makes me want to give him the confidence he deserves. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You completed your notes with a little icon next to Shuichi’s Ultimate title, and finally stood up. It was about time you started your investigation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When faced with a dungeon, it was common place for gamers to pick a wall and follow it to the end. In this case, you chose the right one. However when the hallway opened up to a larger room, you all but abandoned your chosen side in favor of peering into the doorway. It was blocked by a barred gate, which made passage impossible, but that didn’t stop you from at the very least looking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room appeared to be like the hallway it stemmed off of. Tile was on the floor, partially covered, and the same greenery snuck in through veins and cracks in the walls or ceiling. Some vines even hung overhead, one of which was draped across another of those badly designed monitors. Across the room was another entrance which was barred as well. Above it, however, was something peculiar. A small sign hung there, conveying a single word in bulky light blue text. ‘West’ it read. You nearly tripped over your feet racing to that very entrance, which you hoped the hallway beside you led. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily it did, and when you looked across to the entry way you’d been at before, you found what you were looking for. It too had a single word above it: ‘East’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s then you understood. These were labels for the wings of the school. If that’s the case, this room must be the center. In fact, it’s possible this was the entrance hall. Once you’d come to the realization, you knew just why it was blocked off. Of course, this is why they were confident you wouldn’t run out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that one’s locked up tight. Trust me, I tried.” You whirled around to face a boy roughly around your age. He had messy green hair with eyes to match, and a calm, maybe half hearted smile. He was wearing a blue striped shirt with what looked like a compass rose on it, some cargo shorts, and numerous wristbands, one on his right arm and many on the other. He also had a necklace hanging from his neck. It was in a rectangular shape, though it reminded you of a dog tag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You clutched your bag, ready to run before you forced yourself to still. Remember what Shuichi said?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tried hiding your monopad, indicating you were apprehensive of us upon meeting. This means you’ve met few if any of the other Ultimates so far.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone as observant as The Ultimate Detective decided it was ok to lower his guard once he’d met a few other Ultimates. More than that, if any of them were threats, that meant they might be able to tell you haven’t met many of them too. Whether you chose to be suspicious of him or not, it meant you needed to get your nerves under control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when the boy stepped back, hands raised in innocence and said, “Hey, take it easy, I don’t bite,” You smiled sheepishly and brought a hand to the back of your neck in tandem. You averted your gaze under your embarrassed guise, though it’s possible the deep breaths you tried to take gave you away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right. Sorry, I’m still a bit skittish. You’re another Ultimate, right? What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “I think so. Name’s Rantaro Amami.” He introduced himself with a casual wave. You looked back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n).” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” You smiled faintly at the reply, “If I can ask, what was the deal with you running over here from the other side?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrowed. “You noticed that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if knowing your suspicions, he raised his hands again in a show of innocence. “Hey, don’t go makin’ that face. It was hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to notice with you nearly tripping over your own feet just to get here. You figure something out? You really put on a show.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to reply. It was there, so were the words. Yet, nothing would come out. Something tickled at the back of your mind. A nagging sense of familiarity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say that again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? That you put on a show?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, the whole thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really put on a show.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You clenched your eyes shut and fell back, barely able to catch yourself with a step. There was something so familiar about that phrase. It was hardly more than a ghost that once was, but you weren’t about to let that stop you. You mentally reached out, and with all your might tried to catch up with the train of thought you could barely comprehend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You grabbed a hold of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reaction was immediate. You felt your body sway and your feet stumble, but your focus was on the information that overtook you. Your world faded to white, but before you could learn anything of note, that same impression you’d had a hold of slipped through your fingers. Your world returned to black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You did manage to get something from that faint wisp of memory, however. There wasn’t one instance that phrase reminded you of, there were two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, you blinked and opened your eyes. You were met with stark green ones. It appears Rantaro had stepped forward and steadied</span>
  <span> you. His hands were gripped firmly on your shoulders, and your legs were bent, carrying only a portion of your weight. It was clear if he let go, you’d fall back. You straightened up, and he removed his hold and backed away. He was cordial, and if he could be trusted while you were out of your wits like that, he must be trustworthy enough for the time being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand came up to brush back your hair. Your brows were furrowed, still perplexed about the wisp of memory you couldn’t quite recall. “Sorry about that,” even your voice sounded far off, “I’m not sure what happened there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a smile, eyes shut briefly in tandem, but it seemed almost strained. When that dark green gaze resurfaced, it lay fully on you. It seemed to be observing, scanning, but for what intent you didn’t know. “It’s alright. You really gave me a scare though. You sure you’re ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled in turn, deciding to take his word for truth, at least this time. “Yeah, I think so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad to hear it.” His smile felt a little more genuine this time. “But reeling it back a bit, can I ask you something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You raised a brow, “Shoot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember how you got here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “...No. You too, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms. This was the first time you’d seen a lapse in his relaxed demeanor. “Yeah, it looks like we’re all the same here. Though I couldn’t tell you what that means.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t even get a moment to think over the implications before he continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “On the bright side, I’m gonna take another leap and say you remember your talent at the very least, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m the Ultimate Creative Writer. But if you’re asking, does that mean...?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his smile, he remained quiet. He looked away briefly. You couldn’t stop yourself from forming a look of concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you...really not remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes finally returned to you. Amidst such a shocking reveal, he merely shrugged. “I know I must have been some kind of Ultimate...but yeah, I just don’t remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brows knit together, and for a moment the entirety of your apprehension was forgotten. “Oh. I’m- I’m sorry. I can’t even begin to imagine what life would be like without my talent.” As you spoke, your gaze flitted to him and away, as if that might stop your words from touching the wrong nerve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. You didn’t believe it was forced, but its very existence perplexed you. “It’s alright,” he said, “hopefully I’ll remember it soon enough. I might end up the outcast if I don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brows lowered, turning your look of worry to one of skepticism. “I wouldn’t underestimate the others. I mean, we’re all meeting other ultimates for the first time. It’s not like we’ll suddenly decide to look down on anyone else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “They may not think I’m inferior or somethin’, but it does make me stick out like a sore thumb. If one of us isn’t what we seem, they’re gonna go for me first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If someone…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But hey, I’m probably just being pessimistic. What’d you figure out about that room there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened lightly. The sudden subject change didn’t get past you. Did he know more than he was letting on? Still, something told you pressing this guy wouldn’t do much good. May as well play along for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that it might be the entrance hall. I saw the label for the west wing, and wanted to check and see if the eastern sign was on the doorway I was near.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, makes sense. Also makes sense as to why it’s locked up tight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some semblance of attentiveness returned to your features. “Exactly. If we can find something to get through the bars, we may be able to get out of here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I’m not so sure it’s that easy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You raised a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind. You said you wanted to try, right? There’s a warehouse near here, we should be able to get something to use.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another subject change, but not avoidant this time at least. “Alright, lead the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a side step and a gesture from you, Rantaro started on his way. You followed close behind, and every so often, just like he’d catch you, you caught him sneaking a look in your direction. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Boy Toy and Titless McGee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get to the warehouse and meet Miu. Rantaro is low key growing on you. The author contemplates just making an enigma character harem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Rantaro Amami - The Ultimate Unknown</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rantaro is a teen my age who’s main descriptor would be ‘chill’. No matter what comes his way, he seems to stay irrationally calm. It’s a good quality to have, but it also gives the impression that out of all of us, he was the one ready for this situation. I can see why he’d think the others would be suspicious of him. That attitude mixed with the lack of memory about his talent make him stick out among those I’ve met thus far, despite their diversity. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Outside of his mysterious circumstances, he’s also relatively sharp, and is incredibly good at keeping his thoughts to himself. Whenever I get too close to something, he manages to change the subject. I’m pretty sure he’d sidestep the inquiry if I asked anyhow. Despite this he seems relatively good natured. He steadied me when that memory overtook my senses, and backed off the second I had my wits about me. He also did his best to put me at ease when I was further on my guard. Though I have to wonder- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you writing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked up from your notes to see the dark green eyes of your guide peering back at you. The tone he used wasn’t accusatory, if anything it sounded curious. He walked only a step or so ahead as he led you through the halls, and the relaxed nature of his gate told you he was of the same mind. Though you were still suspicious of one another, the air between you had lightened considerably, which is likely why he felt he could ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just my notes on the school.” Your lie came out smoothly. Rantaro seemed to be a nice guy, but his circumstance in and of itself was suspicious. Besides, if your captors managed to erase such precise memories like your capture and his Ultimate, there’s no telling what else they may have taken. He could be on their side without realizing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? What do you think of it so far?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of the school?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of this whole situation, honestly. I’ve only gotten to hear Kaede and Shuichi’s thoughts so far.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” your eyes trailed away from the other as you aired your thoughts. “It’s pretty mysterious to say the least, I mean usually when you think of a kidnapping, you think of someone tied to a chair, either being tortured by their captors or waiting for a ransom call. However since waking, we haven’t seen hide nor hair of our captors, and have had free reign of the school outside of the entrance hall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” he corrected, “some of the doors are locked, but continue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shrugged “free enough reign that it almost feels like we’re not actually captive. It makes me wonder how our captors think they can make us do anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His frame seemed to stiffen. He hid it well, but the slightest change in his step gave him away. “You think they want us to do something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You furrowed your brows. “Yeah, haven’t you seen your tablet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green eyes widened ever since slightly, and a hand brushed over one of his large pant pockets. “Huh? Oh, yeah, but I didn’t pay much attention to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiosity was one of your greatest faults. However, these slight changes, these small indications both pointed to a level of unease. You didn’t want to worsen the air between you, so you continued your line of thought. “There’s this section called truth bullets. It’s weird, but it’s meant for gaining evidence and witness accounts. I think they want us to solve some sort of incident. Whether that’s a theft or hell, our own kidnapping, I’m not sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to relax when your reasoning came out. He put a hand behind his head and smiled, even chuckling, but the actions were half hearted. “Huh, that’s a pretty good guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your the corners of your lips flickered upward for a brief moment. “I don’t understand why they would go to all this trouble though. I guess it depends on what they really want us to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro merely gave a shrug. He seemed to be beginning to settle back into his relaxed demeanor. “Eh, we’ll see soon enough. Oh, here’s the door comin’ up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you approached a set of large metal doors. Your companion opened one, though he did so slowly, as if careful not to make a sound. He held a finger to his lips, and gestured inside. You rose a brow, but continued in nonetheless. Inside was a storage room larger than you’ve ever seen one. Each shelf was lined with a huge variety of items, some of which you couldn’t even pinpoint a use for. In the midst of your wide eyed staring, though, you saw a girl rummaging through the objects with a fervor. She pulled a bottle out, made a face of disinterest, and threw it behind her. It clattered onto the ground and she dove back into the shelf not a moment later. A stark growl sounded from inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- I knew they didn’t have any of the good shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro slipped past you to get inside, a quick “I knew she was still in here” airing under his breath as he did so. You raised a brow at him, which he only answered by gesturing to her and holding a finger up to his lips once more. You mouthed a “you sure?” Which only got a vigorous nod in reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You mouthed a “why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whirled his finger in a circular motion near his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can handle crazy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and repeated the motion. This time he mouthed: “Not that crazy”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stepped closer so you could whisper. “So you’re saying we can handle getting kidnapped-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head hastily, and held a finger to his lips once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-getting thrown into an unknown school-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spared a glance at the girl, and tapped on his lips repeatedly for emphasis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and not knowing why any of it happened, and some girl is the thing we can’t handle?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked just one more time, which is when he froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God fucking damnit, how am I supposed to get high when there’s nothing worth taking in this-” The assertion stopped abruptly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly turned your head to lock eyes with the girl across the room. The girl who, despite having been waist deep in a shelf not a moment ago, was now upright and looking at the two of you with an open mouth. She was dressed in a uniform, though the pink and white certainly didn’t look like any school you knew. There was some sort of harness around her torso, a choker that resembled barbed wire around her neck, and brown goggles on her head. You gradually raised your hand, and waved. Her expression turned to irritation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?! Why is everyone sneakin’ up on me today?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gave a sheepish smile. “Hi. Uh, sorry, we were just trying to-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, look. If you want to fuck behind the shelves, be my guest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way to properly describe the look of confusion and horror on your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”I get it, you need to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to keep your boy toy’s attention. After all, he’s already gotten a good look at me. Get an eyeful buster, at least it’ll make your time with tittless McGee here more bearable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she laughed, spit spraying as she did so, you sputtered some sort of flustered defense. When the words refused to come out coherently, you looked to Rantaro for assistance. He had a hand up so his view of the girl was blocked. His expression was definitely one you hadn’t seen before, however it reeked of ‘I told you so’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miu, we’ve already gone over this, I wasn’t looking at you like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what they all say! You should have seen this other kid a little while back, he spit out the same line </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had a hat on! Everyone knows you don’t wear a hat unless you’re tryin’ to hide your skeevy eyes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mention of a kid with a hat is what brought you out of your stupor. Did she mean…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean Shuichi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that guy! I think he must be in massive denial or something though, he got pretty pissed off when I said that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi can get pissed off? That in and of itself was a surprise, and you were more than happy to take a distraction from the topic at hand. Maybe you were correct about the hat being a comfort item. If that were the case the emotional reaction would at the very least make sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well look,” Rantaro spoke next, “We’re just here to find something that can break through the bars blocking off the entrance hall. If we can, we should be able to-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are you saying you can get out of here?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh- we’re not sure, but it should at least-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say no more! This gorgeous girl genius will whip something up in no time!” She raced up behind you and began to push, ushering the two of you out of the warehouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miu, we only need-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, shut up! You two are obviously in need of my golden brain, and I’m feeling charitable. Go get some lunch or something, I’ll be done in no time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, and a harsh shove, the two of you stumbled out of the warehouse. A sudden slam sounded behind you, and that was that. The door was shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, you could always investigate that place when there </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> an insane girl in there. You looked to Rantaro, who was leaning against the door, arms crossed. He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was she?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your question seemed to break him out of his trance. His expression was one of relief. “Miu Iruma. She’s The Ultimate Inventor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a half hearted chuckle. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I was hoping to sneak past her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, remind me to listen to you next time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a dangerous thing to say to an older brother.” It was said with a smile. You couldn’t help but do so in turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, until he brought a hand toward you. You flinched away at first, but when he let it hang in the air, as if asking, you slowly returned to your former position. He ruffled your hair. Your lips curved upward again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have siblings?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “I think so. My memories are pretty fuzzy, but I have a gut feeling about that one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” you put a hand on your chin, and began looking him over. He looked perplexed, almost embarrassed before you straightened up and exclaimed, “yeah, I can see it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “It wouldn’t surprise me if you were someone’s younger sibling either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You waved a hand dismissively, that smile never leaving your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Did you want to get lunch or not? I was thinking pizza.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me. How do you feel about pineapple and ham?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nudged him lightly. “Gross! I’m disowning you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He furrowed his brows, but a smile never left his face. “Didn’t we just meet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, disowned.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I knooow I knooow. I said I’d try to summarize meeting the other students, but by the time I got done with Miu I was already at my word count for an average chapter so I said fuck it. I’ll do my best to keep the other students brief, but I hope you liked Miu! She was without a doubt the hardest to write for so far. I’m not good with sex jokes lol. Don’t worry, Kokichi will return soon....ish. Soonish. Oh gosh I just want to get there, I miss him too. </p><p>And before I get hate comments, I actually enjoy pineapple on pizza. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Judo Flips and Oven Mitts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You inspect the dining hall while Rantaro makes a pizza. Himiko takes a nap, Tenko is overprotective, and you realize just how little you and Rantaro trust each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Rantaro - ext</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m starting to think Rantaro is just as nervous as I am. Unfortunately, with how cautious as both of us are, it’s hard to speak openly about it. That caution may be waning on my end though, and I’m unsure whether or not that’s a good thing. I feel like it is, however I like proof behind my sentiments before I act on them. When I spoke of our captors making us do something, he seemed put on guard. I have to wonder if he knows something. I know at the very least I seemed to make myself suspicious in his eyes, which is worrisome in and of itself. He’s an enigma, having both something to hide and earnest intentions seemingly mixed together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s an older brother. He trusts his gut on that much. However his talent still eludes him. Hearing him talk about me as if some younger sibling felt...nice, though it brought up the very real question of whether I am in the first place. I tried as hard as I could following that conversation, but I can’t remember a single thing about my family. Why can’t I remember my own family?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to stay calm. It would seem whatever our captors did to us didn’t only extend to how we got here. I need to confirm with others whether the memories of their past lives have also been tampered with. If that’s the case, Rantaro not knowing his talent may not be something he’s hiding, but a strategic choice by whoever brought us here. And considering how on guard that simple difference made me, hell, still makes me, I don’t need to think hard to understand why. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miu Iruma - The Ultimate Inventor</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I spoke with Miu for less than five minutes. She’s a teenager about our age, yet has the mind of a dirty old woman who believes she’s still in her prime. Upon meeting, she accused Rantaro and myself of sneaking around her to uh- have relations behind the shelves. She’s incredibly stubborn when it comes to her perverted delusions, though stubborn may not be the right word. She’s sure of herself at the very least. She never once considered she may be wrong. She also has a tendency to shove herself in the midst of situations she doesn’t understand. Rantaro told me we simply could have used some acid or a chain, however she was insistent we use something of her creation. She even kicked us out of the warehouse so she could work! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All in all, she’s beyond words. Meaning, of course, I’m going to spend the entirety of my downtime for the next few days trying to fix that. I’ll accurately portray you yet, Miu. Just you wait. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dining hall was relatively close by, so it didn’t take long to get to. Rantaro again opened the door, and gestured forward with one hand. You walked past him, the two of you exchanging playful smiles before he followed you inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was a slight contrast from the hallway you’d been traversing. Despite the similar overgrown plant issue, the linoleum floor was shined as if it’d just been polished the day before. There were also uncovered windows, small curved rectangles that lined each of the circular ornaments on the wall. Not large enough to get out of, and the light coming in was easily drowned out by the artificial glow of the LEDs. However, that’s not what you were paying attention to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the other end of the room was another door. It was closed off by barbed wire similar to the windows in the hall. But more importantly, the windows adjacent let in light from outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rantaro, look!” You nudged him with your elbow, “If we go back to the warehouse and get some bolt cutters, we could probably leave from there.” You couldn’t keep a smile from your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro, however, didn’t seem as enthused. He held his chin with his thumb and pointer finger, seeming to think it over. “Maybe, but we gotta remember that whoever brought us here set this whole thing up. If they don’t want us out, we’re probably not gonna get out using the setup they gave us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hesitated. “It...must be impossible to keep track of all the items they have in there. Especially if this place was repurposed, maybe they didn’t notice?” The thought was hopeful, but your deflated demeanor gave away that he was likely right in your eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave you a comforting smile. He slowly raised a hand, which you saw but let him sit on your shoulder. “We can definitely try. Still, we have no idea how long we’ve been here, so we should grab something to eat before we do anything else. To keep our strength up, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded and gave him a token smile for his efforts. “You go ahead, I’m gonna poke around first.” He gave a thumbs up, brows furrowed despite his smile, and went off to the kitchen side while you went through the dining hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much to it. Outside of the wire on the door and circular ornaments, it was pretty standard. If it wasn’t for those you might have even mistook it for a real cafeteria. The most notable thing was a set of rules listed on one of the decorations, which read: </span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>You may eat any food you find in the dining hall.</span></li>
<li><span>Please take responsibility for all utensils and dishes used and clean up after yourself.</span></li>
<li><span>The dining hall will be locked during nighttime. </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either this school was repurposed, or your captors intend for you to be here a while. You didn’t see any other reason why the dining hall itself would have rules about after dark, and considering the rules also present on your monopad, you had a feeling you knew which of the options it was. Once you’d completed a thorough investigation, you finally got to sit down. It was nice, for a moment at least. Without warn, a flash of green and blue came flying through the room. You jolted in your chair as it landed on the ground with a dull </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That thump was followed by a groan, which is when you realized just what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rantaro!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shot out of your seat like a bullet, and within an instant you were knelt beside your companion. He was already picking himself back up, which sent a wave of relief through your system. You helped him with a hand on his shoulder and side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He managed to stand, after which he gave you a sheepish smile. “Yeah-“ A hand came to the back of his head, though it recoiled not a second later. A soft wince left him. “-fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you get, you degenerate male!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the kitchen strode a young woman about your age, with brown hair cascading down into interestingly sectioned pigtails. She had some some sort of bandana tied in the back and a pink hair band on, which was adorned with a star. Like Miu, she had on a sailor’s uniform, though this one was a light blue and cut off just above the waist. Her expression was one of anger, though the smallest self satisfied smile flickered into view. You tensed, and glanced back at the boy who was still in your grasp. He was swaying slightly, which prompted a slight expression of concern to surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, Idiot, I’ll handle this.” You murmured, “Let me know if your ears start ringing or you feel like you’re gonna throw up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint chuckle left him. “Sure. I’m pretty sure I already made a bad impression anyway. But uh-“ he shifted his weight to his other foot, moving him away from you just slightly. In doing so, you felt a tug in your grip. “You’ll probably need to let go first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked down to see the blue fabric of his sleeve crinkled, held tightly in the ball of your fist. Your other hand was in a similar state, tense and clutching his side. You instantly let go and skittered back a few steps. Your arms crossed, and you took a casual stance, but that did little to hide the flustered nature of your expression. You turned your head away to keep it out of view. “Right, yeah, ok. Go sit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a large, goofy smile which only unsettled you further as he stumbled his way to a chair. Still, you didn’t have time to be concerned. Another Ultimate was nearby, and this one had already proven herself to be a danger. No matter your worry you’d have the tread lightly. As she arrived in front of you, her demeanor changed from the aggressive stance she’d held earlier. It was more tame, with her hands at her sides and a neutral expression rather than one of irritation. However, her gaze was firmly on you, as if looking for something. You stared back without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t know there was someone else here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body language suggested that she didn’t plan on being hostile, however that could easily change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, nice to meet you.” You lied, “can I uh, ask why you threw my friend here across a room?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face immediately crinkled in what you believed to be disgust. “You’re friends with that degenerate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” that one came out without hesitation, likely because you debated its legitimacy, “And I’d appreciate it if he stayed in one piece.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at you with her brows lowered and her mouth in a thin line. Her pointer fingers came together to complete the look of distaste. “Sure, as long as I don’t have to deal with him. Who are you anyway?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m (Y/n), The Ultimate Creative Writer. The guy you threw is Rantaro Amami. What about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to only half be paying attention. She scanned your figure in a way that made you feel uncomfortable. However, she seemed to settle on something. Her expression lit up, and she replied with enthusiasm in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool! I’m Tenko Chabashira, The Ultimate Aikido Master!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you could reply, another wince hit the air. You turned to find Rantaro, now resting in a chair, though his hand was open about a foot from his face. His gaze was on his palm, but when he saw you staring he smiled. He wiped his hand on his pants, which left a faint pinkish stain. Your expression dropped again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenko, care to follow me to the kitchen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her demeanor was nothing like when she entered the room. Her frame had relaxed and there was a certain energy in her step. It could even be said the expression she wore was a happy one as she followed you to the kitchen. When you opened the door, you were met with large counters lining the walls and cabinets both above and below them. Two ovens were also in this line, and off to the side was a large fridge and various other kitchen appliances. It was well equipped, you’d give it that. Just another reason to wonder why your captors went to all the trouble. While shifting through the contents of a cabinet, you addressed the newcomer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never did answer me as to why you threw Rantaro across the room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. He attacked me, so I defended myself with my Neo-Aikido!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You jolted upwards at the mere thought. A resounding thump and a new, blooming pain in your head let you know that wasn’t the best idea. You groaned, holding your newest injury as you backed out of the cabinet’s interior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, right? I’ve only known the guy for like an hour and I can tell he’s not the type.” Wait, was it a good idea to tell her that? You were all in the same situation on the surface, it would be hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to deduce you haven’t known him long. Still, it might draw attention to the fact that your alleged bond is newly forged, and therefore easily corrupted. Not to mention despite being seemingly fine with you, she’s already shown herself to be dangerous and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s true! He snuck up right behind me and touched my back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That absurd retort is what broke you out of your spiral of overthinking. “Touched...your back? So he didn’t like hit you or anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I bet he was going to!” There was a distinct certainty in her voice that told you exactly what you needed to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok.” So that was it, this girl was simply on edge around Rantaro. Considering the blatant name calling, it was likely due to his gender. Satisfied with your explanation, you turned your back on her and continued to search for a plastic zip bag. There were only a few cabinets left, so they had to be around here somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were seized from behind. Your heart began pounding in your chest, and you tried to struggle out of their grasp. This was all for naught when they pulled you toward them. You stumbled, which gave them room to get under you and lift. Your feet left the ground, and you could feel your weight shifting forward</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, stop!” Your voice came out shaken and cracked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All at once though, they stopped. You were left on their back. Still. Feet dangling off for a moment that seemed like an eternity. Then, you were lowered to the ground. The second their grip loosened, you whirled around to find Tenko, a smile on her face but nervousness in her demeanor. The pads of her fingers came together, and she laughed. She had the audacity to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, sorry. I uh- it’s instinct.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart was still frantic in your chest. Adrenaline had come a little too late, and was now flowing in your veins and increasing its pace. Your fists clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You nearly threw me across a room out of </span>
  <b>instinct?” </b>
  <span>You could do little to hide your growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeeeaaaah, sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath, trying to calm your demeanor. This girl was almost as nuts as the last one, but she had you at her mercy. If she really did stop because you asked, that meant she was friendly. If she didn’t though...well let’s not think about that right now. You were all in the same boat, after all. Maybe your nerves were a little higher strung than you thought.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, sure. Find me a plastic zip bag, will you? I’ll grab ice from the fridge.” With that you did so, careful not to turn your back to her again. Your focus wasn’t even on your task, it was on watching her out of the corner of your eye. You turned to her when she approached with the bag, slipped the ice inside, and zipped it shut. You also grabbed a plethora of paper towels, a couple wet ones, a few dry ones, and two to wrap around the makeshift ice pack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’d taken your first step out of the kitchen when you heard it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eeeeeh?” That didn’t sound like Tenko. You jerked your attention in that direction, but there was no one to be seen outside of the Aikido Master. She gave a yawn you could tell almost immediately was exaggerated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, how long have we been here? I’m beat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You simply rose a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenko…?” The voice came from a cabinet, but was met with a quick “Shh!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your gaze bore into Tenko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iiiiis what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>say if someone else was in here! But luckily there’s not. Weird how we both heard absolutely nothing, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked over to the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no, hold on!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you didn’t hold on. You knelt down and opened the wooden door to find a girl. She was small, really small to fit comfortably in there like she had. She wore a witch’s hat, black blazer, and a red skirt, and her brown eyes were peering at you with a disinterested expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shot a look to Tenko who’s nervous grin had only widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooow, who knew someone would be in theeeere? Certainly not me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your attention went back to the girl in the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m (Y/n), The Ultimate Creative Writer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She held up a finger to signal to you she needed a second, then started getting out of the cubberd. You backed away to give her room, in which she stood, dusted herself off, and proclaimed: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prepare to be amazed. Fall to your knees! I am Himiko Yumeno, The Ultimate Mage.” The voice was the most unenthused you had ever heard. Despite this girl very obviously being conscious, you’d have pegged the introduction for sleep talking if you hadn’t known better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shot another look to Tenko, who recoiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaaaah, I’m sorry!” Her arms came up in a very ineffective looking defensive stance. “Himiko wanted to take a nap and I said I’d protect her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even do a good job.” Her borish drawl replied, “You were so loud…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, you glare didn’t cease. “And so you almost threw me across a room?? Is that why you threw Rantaro?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath, doing your very best to calm yourself. However your exhale still came out louder than you meant it. “Alright, you stay put. I’m going to go tend to my friend. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>remind you that there are other people here, other people who are in the same boat we are. Do you think any of them want to be Judo flipped?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The retort came quick, “That flip is part of Neo-Aikido, not Judo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny, it had almost the exact same technique as Seoi Nage, a Judo flip.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenko‘a eyes narrowed, and she took an offensive stance. “How do you know that, anyway?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You simply shrugged. “Never check a writer’s browser history.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her aggression crumbled, and soon she was deflated, the pads of her pointer fingers coming together again. “Master and I made Neo-Aikido together. We maaay have incorporated a few techniques from other disciplines.” Then, that energy came rushing back as she took a similar pose to before. “But only the good ones! We made Neo-Aikido to be as effective as possible!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irritating the cause of your own irritation did put you in a better mood, but still not a good one. You sighed. “My point is, we’re all in an unfamiliar place with no one we know. No matter who they are, or how close they are to a sleeping Himiko, they don’t deserve to be flipped. Got it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenko clutched her hand into a fist over her heart. Her light green eyes drew away from yours. “...Alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned and began your trip out of the kitchen, and heard the girls resume talking behind you. However, when the toe of your shoe hit the metal doorframe, you lingered. Your gaze returned to them a moment. “Actually, I do need to ask you both something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stopped and looked at you. There was slight surprise in Tenko’s expression, and a witch hat pulled down obscure Himiko’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something else? What a pain…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to go into detail,” your voice was smooth and composed as you spoke, ”but what do you remember about your lives outside of here? School? Family? Friends?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two looked at each other, then thought about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember my master.” Tenko offered, “and my life at the temple. But...you’re right, there are parts that are really fuzzy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Himiko added, witch hat pushed back atop her head. She raised her pointer finger as she spoke, as if giving a lecture. “I remember my life, but not much about it. Like a highlight video instead of a full performance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrowed. (E/c) eyes drifted away in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t remember how you got here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shook their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Thank you both.” And with that, you turned back into the dining hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro was still there, sitting in his chair backwards as if he’d die if he couldn’t further express his casual demeanor. His arms lay crossed on top of the chair back, and his head perched on top of them, watching you. Your gate was a calm one as you walked up with the items you procured. His eyes shifted to each as you laid them on the table, and he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you were an older sibling all along.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes. An amused smile would have even surfaced if it wasn’t for your thoughts only being half there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and let me see your head.” It came out sharper than you’d meant it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tone made Rantaro stop and look at you, hesitance flashing across his features. Still, when you held up a wet paper towel and gave an apologetic smile, he slowly tilted his head toward you to give you access. You let your lips resume their nervous line the second he wasn’t looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tending was quiet and tense. You knew he could tell something was off, yet the air remained empty of inquiries or answers. It didn’t take long for you to understand why, the comfortable air between the two of you only lasted as long as things remained casual. The second true reliance was involved, the friendly pretense vanished to reveal what you both already knew. You were working together, but that didn’t quite qualify as trust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, you managed to get his head cleaned. The gash wasn’t a large one, and once the blood had been cleaned off you could see it was already partially scabbed over. That sent a wave of relief through you, though you dare not show it currently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you pulled away, Rantaro leaned back and smiled that calm, casual smile of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You flashed a smile in return, but did little more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Miu is finished?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his pointer finger and thumb to his chin. “Maybe. We can go check, but let’s eat something first. I put a pizza in the oven back there, but it’s probably burnt by now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, you felt the slight rush of air that comes with a door opening. You turned to find Tenko, wearing oven mits and carrying a beautifully made pizza. She brought it over and placed it on the table. It was already sliced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, this was your and the degenerate’s lunch, right? I wanted to say sorry for almost flipping you back there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, a smile did make its way to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Tenko, thank you. I understand why you’re on edge, we’ve all just met. It’s natural to want to protect someone you’ve decided you're fond of from someone you haven’t like me or Rantaro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks. I’m glad you get it. You’re not half bad, (Y/n)!  I haven’t decided on the degenerate yet, but since you vouch for him I won’t throw him again.” Her face suddenly crinkled. “At least, unless he gives me a reason to.” With that she flashed a smile at you and made her way back to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Himiko, pleeaaase? I’ll let you rest on my lap!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to cut it out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenko left in the same way she arrived, abruptly and without warning. Meaning you and Rantaro were left alone with your lunch. It was definitely a little browner than desired, but it looked like Tenko saved it before any real damage was done. The meal was just as tense as the cleaning was, until Rantaro broke the Cold War brewing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sounded like you were speaking from the heart there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had to fight not to react. If you did he’d know he was right. Still, you weren’t going to outright lie about something so small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you weren’t talking about me, but that does make me wonder. Why are you staying with me instead of whoever you woke up with?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it’s someone I woke up with?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just told me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You glared, but after a brief silence you sighed in defeat and replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not any huge attachment, I just woke up in the same room as them. They were busy, so I went off on my own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze bore into yours as the two of you faced off, scanning one another for any hesitation, any twitch, any indication the other’s words weren’t genuine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird though, why did you get attached to them, even slightly? You’ve been apprehensive everywhere else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did take me by surprise,” you tried to brush it off, “I treated Tenko with a similar reluctance. It could just be something about waking up with them too. Kaede and Shuichi are running around together, aren’t they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, alright.” Both of you could tell lies were in there air, but there was no chasing them now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two of you finished, Rantaro seemed just about recovered. You stood and took care of your eating utensils, which is when he piped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should split up for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll cover more ground that way.” Another lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you at the entrance hall, ok? Check out the basement in the meantime. I’m sure there’s something interesting down there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hesitantly nodded. He didn’t want you near the second floor it seemed. Looks like you had a new destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the two of you parted ways. But once he was out of view, you changed direction and went up the stairs. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was by far the hardest to write. I don’t know if Tenko is a little zany for my writing style or what, but I couldn’t figure out how I wanted the scene to go for the life of me! I redid it like 3 times. I hope the effort was worth it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cosplayers and Cold Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You act on a hunch and head upstairs, searching for whatever Rantaro is hiding from you. In the process you meet Tsumugi, and come to a decision on what to do next in relation to your companion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenko Chabashira - The Ultimate Aikido Master</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenko is a teenager around my age. She told me of a master she crafted her chief technique, Neo-Aikido, with, and a temple in which she lived before this ordeal. She’s rather instinctual and tends to act first and leave the talking for later. This unfortunately also extends to her Ultimate, which she used to throw Rantaro and nearly myself across a room to protect Himiko, despite neither of us actually being a threat. Her demeanor is a confident one outside of when she lies. She also relents quickly when one’s patience wears thin, though I’ve yet to see how this tendency interracts with her impulsive nature. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can tell she’s well meaning, but she needs to get in control of herself. Rash actions like those can only be a detriment in a situation such as this. She’s unafraid of her emotions, and cares little when it comes to showing them to others. That could prove an issue for her in this scenario. Still, it’s somewhat sweet that she’s gotten attached to Himiko like she has, despite their relationship being someone dysfunctional. I almost wish I had her carefree attitude in that aspect. She has an odd dislike for men. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Himiko Yumeno - The Ultimate Mage</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another teenager around my age, Himiko had the demeanor of a sleeping being imitating consciousness. She seems somewhat lazy in all aspects outside of showmanship, and was ungrateful for Tenko’s protection during her cupboard nap. I got to talk to her little, though even bringing up a second topic earned a remark of exasperation from her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rantaro - ext</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rantaro is something else. He’s observant, and is a master of this subtle language that’s second nature to me as a writer. Unfortunately, that makes him all the harder to trust. If he were as dull witted as Tenko, I would have his secrets under my belt already. Having them would mean the inconsistencies between his intentions and actions could clear, and I could finally be sure it’s safe to lay down my hand. I don’t enjoy keeping secrets, however I feel no guilt in doing so either. In this situation anything could happen, and I want to be sure of the repercussions if I’m to make a move. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s why I did such simple things as direct Kaede and Shuichi away from Kokichi and Kiibo when I was unsure of their intentions, or emphasize my relationship with Rantaro to other unknowns. We’re currently in a school of strangers. If one were to go missing, no one would know to miss them. It’s a good time to strike if one wished to. I know our captors wouldn’t, after all that goes against the current evidence I have collected. Nor do I suspect the students of being such, but I can’t be too careful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s why Rantaro is such a troublesome companion, despite the fact I wouldn’t have anyone else. His keen ability to read a room and keep his secrets as close to his chest as they are make him just as valuable an ally as he would be dangerous an opponent. In this odd relationship we have we’re able to help one another, and even joke around as if siblings. However, this demeanor only lasts as long as the casual air does. The second trust, true trust becomes involved, we return to the state we know the other is also in. That state is one of observation. A game of distrust, where we watch one another and pray the other blinks first. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rantaro has more than earned my respect. If he would lay down his hand, I’d be happy to show my own so that we could properly help one another. However due to that second language in which we’re both fluent he’s just as cautious as I. That’s why I need to go to the second floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t quite understand why he told me to go to the basement. If I were trying to keep someone away from what I had hidden, I’d certainly direct them the opposite direction. However I never would have suggested splitting up in the same breath. Maybe I should have followed him instead, after all splitting up would free him if there was something he needed to tend to without my presence. That must have been it. He was trying to keep me away from this floor because he was heading there himself to check on whatever secret he knows of. In that case, hopefully I’ll be able to find it first and confront him upon his arrival. If I can get him to drop his hand…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...I’ll finally have someone to trust in this unnerving school. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tension filled your core when the cold brass refused to turn. Investigating the second floor had come up surprisingly short, with the only accessible areas being the hallway and a single open classroom. That classroom was very similar to yours, down to the lockers in the corner. There were only two compared to your three, and you had a hunch of who they belonged to. However outside of that, there was nothing of note. Your search ended outside of what appeared to be a music room. At least, if the piano keys and other musical decor were any indication. The issue was that very same thought- there was nothing here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your frame was stiff, and as your hand fell from the knob, you took a deep breath and listened. No footsteps. Not only was your theory of Rantaro’s secret being here incredibly off, so was the idea he himself may appear. Did you miss something in your search? No, you were incredibly thorough. You even checked the locker interiors for secret panels, not to mention your escapade in the men’s restroom. Still, you found nothing. Which means as far as Rantaro’s concerned, you’re back to square one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hand came up to meet a stomach currently twisting in knots. You forced your breath to deepen in an attempt to calm it. Despite how your gut detested it, it was clear which side had bested the other this time. Rantaro had made a move, which you’d either completely missed the intent of or fallen for. The question was which one. Had you done exactly what he predicted? It’s possible he brought up the basement so that you would fixate on the meaning, cut your investigation of the first floor short. It’s also worth considering that he simply laid a false choice to see what you would do. Was he observing you? If he was your reaction couldn’t simply be explained away. Was there even a plausible lie you could tell? You’d have to assess him when you met up at the entrance hall, determine just what he knows if that’s even- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi there!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” The yell left before you could even think to stop it. You whirled around and pressed your back against the wall, eyes wide and arms up to hopefully protect your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl you were met with hardly warranted the reaction, however. Her right hand came across to firmly grip the opposing elbow. Her darker teal eyes, despite the surprise crossing her features, flitted between you and the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh, sorry.” She released her elbow for a brief moment in favor of pushing up her glasses. “I didn’t realize you’d startle so easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, you lowered your arms. Your gaze never left her. “It’s fine.” You did your best to keep your voice even, and succeeded, even if just barely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it? I mean you’re shaking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m what?” You looked down to find that she was right. The tone and body language you forced yourself to act out were perfect, but the hands at your sides were shaking rather incessantly. They gave you away. You crossed your arms, but that barely muffled the motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I guess you’re right. Must be the situation taking a toll on me.” You tried to play it off as cooley as you could. After all, trust or not, you and Rantaro had become a team. If someone found out about this distrust between you, it would make you both more vulnerable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re another Ultimate, right? What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Oh, I’m Tsumugi Shirogane. I’m the Ultimate Cosplayer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You furrowed your brows. “Cosplayer?” That rung a faint bell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi, however, seemed to deflate slightly, as if your reaction was expected. “Are you...surprised? I get that a lot, since I’m so plain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You snapped out of your thoughts. “Oh, Not at all.” You gave her a polite smile. “Even your outfit shows me you know how to put together a good ensemble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a lie, either. Among the Ultimates you’ve met, you liked her outfit the most. It was a white dress shirt fitted to her frame, though it was hard to tell under her blazer and waist cinching corset. She had a red, neatly tied bow around her collar, and the black skirt that accompanied it went to her knees. They met kneesocks of a similar color there, where they trailed to the interior of her brown loafers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed unmoved, however. “It’s ok, you don’t need to lie. I know my taste is pretty plain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The refusal to accept the compliment made your brow twitch, ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, nice to meet you regardless. I’m (Y/n), the Ultimate Creative Writer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt your heart stop. “You...know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to meet you! I watched all of Encrypted. I even cosplayed Slain’s masquerade outfit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” It slowly started again. “Well, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brief silence fell between you two, which gave you a moment to collect yourself. With the surprise of her entry causing such heavy shaking and the panic just after only reigniting the reaction, you were thankful for that moment of reprieve. However, your mind is nothing if not talkative. As you took the time to relax your frame and think over this newcomer, you recalled the thought she’d interrupted just a minute before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will sound weird,” your voice was much smoother than a few moments prior, “but are you sure we haven’t met? I feel like I’ve heard your Ultimate title somewhere before. Or maybe your name? Ugh, it’s all hazy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held a finger up, the corners of her lips lifting ever so slightly as she replied. “Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Ultimate Cosplayer. If you’re active in fandom communities it’s pretty common for some of my outfits to pop up. We were probably at the same con once or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrowed once more, trying to filter that explanation through and gauge its accuracy. The idea sounded plausible. As a writer, you were relatively active in fandom spaces, especially your own. It wouldn’t be the first time cosplay has come across your feed. You even remembered a particularly talented cosplay of Slain’s masquerade dress. Was that hers? Eventually, you waved a hand as if to dismiss the plethora of possibilities swimming in your mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must be it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you trying to get into the Ultimate Pianist’s Lab?” The change of topic came a little too quick, making you raise a brow. However, likely a habit forming from conversing with Rantaro, you decided to go with it. The last thing you needed was your overzealous brain to latch onto another topic after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was investigating. So this isn’t just any normal music room?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not. These little stuffed bears popped up out of nowhere and told Kaede and Shuichi about it. Apparently they want us to keep honing our talents while we’re here. This is Kaede’s, but there should be one for each of us hiding around here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, ignoring the comment about the stuffed bears. It seemed Kokichi had met her first. She didn’t seem like the type to play along with jokes, but then again she must not be very used to it if she named witnesses like Kaede and Shuichi. “I see. Well thanks for letting me know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concept of Ultimate labs were interesting to say the least. It would seem you were correct in reducing your captors wanted you for a purpose, rather than something base like a randsome. Tsumugi’s statement also added credence to your suspicion that Kaede and Shuichi woke up on this floor. All good things to learn, however there didn’t seem to be much here aside from that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you noticed anything else? Anything out of place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head tilted slightly. “No, why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason,” the lie came out with ease, though your shoulders sank at the reply. There goes any chance of your theory being right after all. “I just want to do a thorough investigation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to take your word for it as well. Unlike Rantaro, who had a certain look of attentiveness when he didn’t believe you, Tsumugi went right along smiling. “Well then for right now it’s all clear. Have you been to the other floors yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I woke up on the ground floor, actually. I might have found the entrance hall, but it’s blocked off right now. The Ultimate Inventor should be taking care of that, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She perked up almost immediately at the thought. Her hands clasped together, and an enthused smile dominated her features. “Well that’s a relief, I want to go home!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You forced a smile of equal energy, though it wavered ever so slightly as you spoke. “Yeah, me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl again tilted her head. “Are you sure, (Y/n)? You don’t look very happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tried once again to force a smile. It was easier this time, since you could be a little more truthful about the lack of energy behind it. “It’s nothing, a problem for once we get out of here at most.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think we will?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You spared a glance to the side. When it returned to the cosplayer she had that same attentive gaze that Rantaro had. It differed slightly, Rantaro’s green gaze was calm and piercing. Tsumugi’s drifted, almost as if she were trying to pass it off more as absent mindedness. Ah, so she’s not as dense as you thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible that we’re stuck here,” you admitted, “however complex setups like this are like an intricate plot line. There are many moving parts, and not all of them under their control. It’s nearly impossible to keep track of everything. They’ll slip up eventually, we just have to be observant enough to take advantage of when they do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The energy behind her expression flickered back on like a light. “That makes sense. If that’s the case, I know we’ll get out of here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The optimism pulled the corners of your lips upward, just a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure we will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you exchanged mutual smiles, yours a calmer, half hearted version of Tsumugi’s enthused one. She didn’t seem to notice the lack of energy, which you were thankful for. It wasn’t long before she spoke up again, however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that reminds me! Have you met anyone else so far? You didn’t ask when I mentioned Kaede and Shuichi so it sort of slipped my mind…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” At this point the lie was habit, not to mention hardly a lie, so it came out without a second thought. “I’ve met a few other Ultimates, but currently I’m investigating with a friend named Rantaro Amami.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “that’s so cool! What’s his Ultimate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that you stopped. Well, he did tell you when you first met, it shouldn’t be an issue if you tell Tsumugi. Still, if it becomes widely known he likely will be treated as an outcast, and you wanted to avoid that if possible. You managed to skim over it with Tenko, but it seemed you didn’t have such a convenient option here. But if you lied, and later it got out, that would damage your credibility with the other captives. So, it was an ultimatum. Speed up the timeline of Rantaro’s treatment or slow it at your expense? You were sure even he would choose your answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t remember. It seems our captors are able to target specific memories outside of our capture to erase.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that must be so hard for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems pretty relaxed about it, actually. If anything he’s worried the rest of us will treat him like an outcast.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi’s faded teal eyes drifted away in thought. Her mouth remained closed in a thin line until she replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be worried too. I haven’t even met everyone and he seems like the odd one out. It’s pretty suspicious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. My thoughts are that whoever’s behind this is trying to paint a target on his back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand came up to adjust her glasses. When it came back down, her expression was unreadable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible, but it could also be that he’s lying. Maybe his Ultimate is something threatening like the Ultimate serial killer!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrowed, your own gaze drifting away in thought. True, him actually retaining his memory was a possibility. You already knew he knew more than he was letting on, however you hadn’t suspected him of outright lying to you. You didn’t want to believe it, however you had no proof one way or the other. Whether you wanted to believe it or not, the idea was worth consideration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the fact you hadn’t even considered it until now troubled you. You thought maybe you were too high strung, but now...is it possible you’ve been too lax? You didn’t want to believe it, but it would be entirely possible Rantaro is simply playing you like a fiddle. It took Tsumugi’s hand waving in front of your face to snap back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)? (Y/n) speak to me! You haven’t been ensnared by Zofis to help him win the war to become mamodo king, have you?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rose a brow at the reference. “Zatch Bell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, she snatched your hands. Your entire frame tensed, but eventually your nerves caught up to the fact wasn’t an aggressive action. You relaxed as she exclaimed: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re going to be great friends!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You spent a few more minutes talking to Tsumugi about the different anime and manga you’ve seen, but you knew the pleasantries were merely a distraction for you. He was supposed to be up here if your theory has been correct, however he never once came up. Another mystery to solve, you supposed, and another reason not to trust your companion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where are we heading next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question made a smile flicker on your face. “Actually, I need to catch up with Rantaro. It was nice meeting you though!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed caught off guard for a second, a hand clutching her elbow and her gaze locked on you from the side. “Oh.” She perked up, “Ok! Nice meeting you, too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smile and wave goodbye, you strode off. You couldn’t trust Rantaro, but that was part of his appeal as a companion. There’s no way you’d trade that for Tsumugi. If you could determine just what move he was trying to make, however, have some proof behind that positive sentiment, you may just let down your guard. Talking with Tsumugi had cemented one thing, however. She was right, he could be lying to you. And if he was doing so for any reason other than his own protection, he was a danger. You weren’t, under any circumstances, laying down your hand first. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is late, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it, I had to rewrite a big old portion so that Rantaro and reader’s relationship stayed consistent. Next chapter we’ll be heading outside the building! ....it’s ok, I too wonder why the hell I wrote 10 chapters and still haven’t made it out of the prologue. On the bright side, we’re done being formulaic in our investigation of the school after this, so next chapter should be much livelier!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The End Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally make it outside. Kokichi makes fun of you for not knowing what a plot hole is. You and Rantaro reach an understanding. An announcement plays.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsumugi Shirogane - The Ultimate Cosplayer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsumugi is a teenager around my age with a somewhat fluid demeanor. She’s calm until she’s not, she’s energetic until she’s not. The same could be said of all people, however no one as much as her. She wants to get out of here, and is easily coerced one way or the other when it comes to whether we can. Easily coerced is a good descriptor for her in general, actually. She’s not stupid, but her opinion is ever shifting with the tides. The only thing this isn’t true of is her insistence that she’s plain. I have to wonder if that’s purposeful. Everything about her seems engineered to blend in. Maybe it’s how she deals with unfamiliar situations like these? Heaven knows I’m not usually this skeptical, nor cautious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still, like talking with Kaede, it was nice to have a normal conversation for a few minutes. She’s also somewhat attentive, and more skeptical of those she meets than she lets on. That’s something I’ve never been good at, is hiding my thought processes. If I’m wary of someone, they know. Luckily Rantaro is the same way, which is why we click so easily. Tsumugi is one to watch, however I believe her actions to simply be ones of a cautious captive trying to keep her guard up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You saw it the moment you made it down the stairs. Down the hall, past the restrooms, your view into the entrance hall was unimpeded by bars or barriers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were there in an instant, bursting into the room with a ferver and looking left and right for your companion. Instead, you were met with muffled laughter. You turned to find another student, this time with long black hair and a dark green uniform of some sort. This uniform had black accents in the form of a strip down the torso and multiple smaller ones around the sleeves. He also wore a red band around his left upper arm, around his hat, and his yellow eyes peered at you from under that hat’s brim. The hand covering his masked mouth was bandaged, as was the one supporting the elbow opposing. Between his fingers, you could see the zipper of his mask curl upward as if it were a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You met his amused gaze with one of your own, wide and slightly feverish but you only halfway cared. Your body was tense, and your hands impatiently jittered as you spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you.” Introductions could wait. “Have you seen a guy a few inches taller than me? Blue shirt, green hair, looks like he’d die if he couldn’t assert how casual he is at any given time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question only seemed to spur on his jovial mood, however. His laugh aired once more. Now that you were paying attention, you could tell it sounded grainy, almost like TV static.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I did, though he didn’t seem all that casual as he rushed into the room. In fact, his reaction was similar to yours. He mentioned wanting to wait for someone, but I admit I ushered him forward. After all, it’s not like he’ll go fa-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out the door it is. Without warning nor so much as a goodbye, you turned from the student to the large wooden door behind you and ran. Rather than be perplexed or usher you back in, this student merely let one more dark chuckle hit the air as you threw your weight against the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So frantic, that one. The moment their hopes are shattered will be just beautiful. I know it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door had opened and you stumbled into the courtyard, the campus came to you as little more than colorful splotches. You stopped and squinted your eyes, trying to adjust to the bright contrast from the school’s artificial light. When your eyes finally came into focus, the area in front of you wasn’t the only thing that revealed itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cage. At least, you thought it was. A cage who’s components you couldn’t even make out from within its vast silhouette. The expansive mass circled the entirety of the grounds and came together at the center high, high above your head. At first, despite your bafflement, you were ok. After all the bars were spread out. You and the other captives could easily slip through. It was when your eye drew downward that you froze. The lower portion drew the poles closer together, little by little until they solidified into a wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t getting out of here. None of you were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You fell to your knees, and stayed there for a long time. One could tell you it had been anywhere from minutes to hours, and you’d have been despondent enough to agree with them. Your eyes never left that gigantic piece of metal. The mark of your captors. The impediment of your escape. When the sound of footsteps seeped into the edge of your focus, you paid it no mind. However that didn’t stop them from approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First Kiiboy and now a cage? Geez, (Y/n), you’ll fall for anything, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your attention drifted away from the cage and to a familiar boy clad in white. You couldn’t even summon a smile. You turned back to the hulking mass in the sky. You heard him come nearer, and eventually saw him arrive beside you out of the corner of your eye, but you made no motion to acknowledge him. He knelt down with you. Your gaze never left the wall. His, on the other hand, never seemed to leave you. He poked your cheek. You didn’t react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, are you just going to ignore me again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on (Y/n)! This is the second time you’ve dissed me for a hunk of metal!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still nothing. He let out a large sigh and stood, dusting himself off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should have known you’d be boring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, he began to walk away. For the first time since you arrived at this place, a hot feeling bubbled up in your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a point?” He stopped walking when your voice hit the air. It was weak, and cracked ever so slightly, but it had a sharp edge to it that you didn’t bother to hide. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but that cage being there means there’s no way out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned. “Does it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your glare made him pause. It was the slightest hesitation, hardly a flinch, but you caught it. Still, he continued on as if nothing occurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ni hee hee, just kidding! We’re probably trapped in here for the rest of our lives.” His hands knit together behind his head, a grin plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You merely went back to looking at the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t walk away, and you didn’t give him your attention. The two of you were at an impasse. Silent. Still. Until: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow (Y/n), are you always this dumb?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned your glare back on him. “Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, however, he didn’t flinch. He just kept on going. A finger came up to lightly touch his cheek, and his eyes wandered off. It was a ditzy expression, one that you knew was meant to illustrate sarcastic curiosity as he replied. “I mean it’s your job to write stories, riiiight?” But without warn, his face slackened. His purple eyes found yours, and their stare cut straight into your core. ”I figured you’d know a massive plot hole when you see one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brows knit together, searching for meaning in the statement. Normally you wouldn’t care, especially in your formerly apathetic state. However, in the few times you interacted with him, he hadn’t once made such a serious expression. Even his voice, which was cheery and mocking not a moment prior, evened out to something low and final. So, like you do when a plot hole presents itself, you ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean plot hole?” Your tone came out far less apprehensive than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He merely glanced to the side, as if the pavement beside him were more interesting than your reply. “Really? You don’t even know what a plot hole is? Wow, (Y/n), are you sure you’re The Ultimate Creative Writer?” Then, like a switch flipped inside him, he was back to smiles and chides. ”Tell the truth now, I hate lies and jokes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your retort came in a growl. “You know that’s not what I meant!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he picked up on your hostility he didn’t show it. Instead, his face crinkled into something of amusement. “Well anyway, I have to go. I don’t have time to waste on dumb people who don’t know what plot holes are. See you lateeeer!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi!” You reached out for him, but he’d already run off further into campus. He even looked back and waved goodbye with that shit eating grin, as if that didn’t rub salt in a wound. You sighed, defeated, and returned your attention to the wall. However, you couldn’t seem to settle back into your void of apathy. A plot hole...what did he mean? That there was a hole in the wall? No, that’s too literal. Not to mention if there was he should have been gone by now. Outside of that, painfully little had happened since you woke up. How could such a short story have a hole in the narrative? After all the most that happened outside of meeting each other was the act of waking up itself. Granted, it was weird that you did so in a locker, but-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You woke up in a locker. For you to do so, you would have had to be put there. You, Kokichi, and Kiibo were placed in there specifically, and the same must have been true for the remaining victims if the lockers in the other classroom were anything to do on. And considering you don’t remember walking in there yourself, that meant someone else, at one point, was here. And they wouldn’t come in unless there was a way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There </span>
  <b>is </b>
  <span>a plot hole!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You jumped up as you cheered, and for the first time since coming out here a weight lifted from your chest. You’d have to thank that little bastard later, even if he was cheeky about the whole ordeal. There was a way out. It was only a matter of finding it. Of finding the plot hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you like that notebook of yours, but is now really the time to be writing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whirled around to find none other than Rantaro raising a hand in greeting. A sigh of relief aired and left a smile lingering on your lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you’re here. We have a lot of searching to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rose a brow. “Do we now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wrong about the academy being the extent of our enclosure, but that doesn’t mean there’s no way out. It’s about time we find out where that way may be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were mostly saying it out loud for your own benefit, but Rantaro didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he put his hands on his hips and gave you a smile of his own. “Then let’s get searching.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Rantaro began walking the entirety of the wall, searching for anything of note. It was a boring task, mostly because the wall looked almost exactly the same throughout. You made irrelevant chit chat as you searched, but that eventually faded into silence as various topics wore thin. It was maybe 10 minutes into this silence that Rantaro decided to switch to another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you go to the basement?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You paused for half a second. You could see him watching you out of the corner of your eye, so you acted as if that particular span of metal gave slightly. You leaned on it, pretending to test its strength as you replied. “Yeah, it was interesting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were glad doing so meant your gaze was planted on that portion of wall. It meant he didn’t get to read you like he so easily could under normal circumstances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze returned to the wall in question. Seemed he was satisfied with that response, or at the very least had given up on trying to read you from the side. “I thought so too when I first went down there. Did you see the Ultimate Child Caregiver’s lab?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was testing you. That much was easy to figure out. However why he focused on the labs you had no idea. If you interacted with any of them you would know they’re locked, so what was the trick here? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not that I could get very far. It was locked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned to him just in time to see him shrug. “Oh yeah, I forgot. Still, it was an interesting door.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You relaxed slightly. “Yeah, it was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence bloomed between you after that. You got the sense something was off, but you couldn’t tell what. As per usual, he was talented at acting like everything was fine. However the slightest tension in his frame and the way his gaze flashed to you the second any noise sounded gave him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you’d wait for me at the entrance hall.” It was you who broke the silence next, not even bothering to look up from the wall. However you did assess his reaction out of the edge of your vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, a hand coming to rub the back of his head. That hand flinched away the second it came in contact though, and ended up settling in a different spot slightly higher up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry. I wanted to but this kid got there before me and uh- well I won’t lie he stoked my curiosity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was essentially what that strange boy said he’d done. Realizing that, you released a breath you hadn’t even known you were holding. For once, you knew for certain something between the two of you was the truth. He wanted to wait for you. It was almost sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually saw you when you came out,” he admitted, “but after seeing the cage I was in my own mood. Didn’t think I’d be much help like that. Sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You parted your focus from the wall briefly to give him a half hearted smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I wasn’t exactly in a state to be cheered up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw. That purple haired kid sure can’t read the mood, can he? I had half a mind to walk over and tell him to get lost.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but laugh, a hand coming to cover your mouth as you did so. “He’s not bad. He may have been an ass about it, but he helped me realize that hope wasn’t lost just because of this stupid cage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess I won’t have to sock him the next time I see him.” He covered his fist with a hand, but his lips tugging upward and the way his shoulders relaxed told you he was joking. You smirked playfully in turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah whatever, I can sock people just fine on my own.” You nudged him with your elbow, and he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I have no doubt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you went back to searching after that, satisfied with the considerably lightened air between you. Still, your mind is nothing if not talkative, and thus your thoughts began to wander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As per usual, the mental duel between the two of you was in full swing. However, his intentions were still unknown. The way his hand comes to his head when he’s nervous, the way his eyes shut when his smile gets too wide, they all read to you as genuine. However there are too many unknown factors to truly be comfortable with him. Why can’t he remember his Ultimate? Is that fact even true? He does seem rather casual about it, almost like he wants it to be dismissed. He wanted to escape with you, at least if your interpretation of him wanting to wait is correct. Then there’s his distrust in you, and the one move he made. Why did he ask you to go to the basement? Maybe it would be best to ask- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Rantaro’s voice jolted you out of your thoughts. “Did you know who that kid was? The one bothering you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was one you weren’t quite sure how to answer. On one hand, you had no reason to hide Kokichi and Kiibo, nor the fact you woke up with them. However Rantaro already knew you were at least a little attached, and if he really was someone you couldn’t trust, he could use that. But could he really? You’d only talked to them once, or twice in Kokichi’s case. What was the point in hiding them when logically, there should be no attachment to speak of? Your hands, now at your sides as you pondered the question, swayed slightly as if they were feeling for something. You paid it little mind, the motion simply felt natural. However part of you was occupied. As if, somehow, you expected to grab something that you knew wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)?” This was the second time Rantaro had managed to break you from your thoughts, and you weren’t nearly as good at hiding the jolt this go around. You crossed your arms and shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I met them on the way to the entrance hall.” As per usual, the lie came out smoothly. “I ran into them just after Kaede and Shuichi, actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That one might get you in trouble if he went to talk to them, however there was nowhere else in the timeline they’d fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I met him he was chasing around this kid named Kiibo.” You covered your mouth, though the shaking of your shoulders probably told him you were holding back a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re...an interesting pair. Kokichi likes to bully Kiibo and Kiibo has just enough naivety to fall for it each time. It doesn’t surprise me that they split off, however it does that Kiibo managed to get away from him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ended up laughing too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They sound like quite the pair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say something else, however by was interrupted by a nearby call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey bugs! Where you hiding? Gonta just want to be friends!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you turned in the direction of the sound. It was deeper in the greenery. You locked eyes. Rantaro gave a nod which you returned before you started toward it. Before you left the clearing though, you stopped. Rantaro continued on for a few steps until he noticed you weren’t beside him. He looked back to find you grabbing a rock from the ground. Noticing his attention, you held up a finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, you made your way back to the wall. Dragging the rock against it was loud, and you halfway regretted it, but when you were finished a large scratch had been etched in. You looked back at Rantaro, who was covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. Those eyes snapped open quickly, to which you approached and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we don’t lose our place.” You reasoned. He nodded, and slowly lowered his hands. Before you could move onward, however, a deep chime rang out a little ways back. You looked at Rantaro, who seemed to be of a similar mind as he turned and started off in that direction. You were quick to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The source of the noise was one of the monitors you’d passed on your search. What was once little more than an ugly set piece was turned on to display five stuffed bears, all sitting on a striped couch with variously colored drinks in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiiii! Thanks for bearing with us!” The pink one was the first to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re- they’re talking!?” You looked to Rantaro who seemed substantially less surprised. He merely gestured to the screen. You turned back to the program.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kept you bastards waiting, huh?!” The blue one chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, make your way to the gym please.” The red one chipped in next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The opening ceremony can finally begin!” The blue one continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phew! We finally finished our preparations!” The red one seemed to finish, though you couldn’t tell. His tone was final, but the statement sounded more like an opener. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a brief pause, the yellow one spoke up for the first time.“...you do realize you just read your lines backwards, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that question blatantly ignored, they chimed together “So long, bear well!” And the screen went black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked to Rantaro, who like always had managed to keep his cool. Your look was one of hesitation, and conveyed a single question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Should we go?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a smile of reassurance, and laid a hand on yours. It’s when you looked down to follow its path in doing so you realized that you were gripping his bracelet. The rubber was tight in your fist, and you had no doubt you were stretching it out. You went to let go, to pull away, but his hand kept you there. You looked up to find his own gaze, calm and unwavering, but with a tinge of worry behind it. Still, it conveyed one singular message, one that only a kidnapped teenager could truly convey to another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything will be ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both already knew what to do next. You started off first, though it took you a small span of time to do so. Rantaro simply stood there and waited, but never ceased to offer a comforting presence whether it be his hand on yours or simply standing in the corner of your vision as you thought things over. When you walked off, he was right behind you. This time though, as you traveled through the greenery back toward the school, your eyes went past one another and were solely focused on your surroundings. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter we finally learn what we came here to do! I’m super excited to get into the meat of the game. I hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reunions, Reveals, and Robots That Need to Stop Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Rantaro head to the gym after the monocubs announcement. Kiibo is funny. Then he’s not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Kokichi - Ext </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I met Kokichi again. This time, in the midst of my depressive apathy at seeing The End Wall, he chided me, poking and prodding until I had no choice but to pay him mind. I can’t tell if he did so to get me out of the state I was in, or simply to pester me for pestering’s sake. No matter his intentions, he did help me realize that there must be a way out of here. And with his sudden change of tone, the way his eyes bore into mine...that conversation had intent. This kid is much more observant than I previously pegged him for. Though, I’ll admit, I wasn’t being the most attentive during our second interaction. I’ll have to keep my eye on him in the future...no matter how insufferable he may be. I can resist the urge to punt him, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rantaro - Ext</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shortly after Kokichi ran off, Rantaro arrived. We regrouped and then began searching The End Wall for a lead on our escape. Meanwhile, some important conversations occurred. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First, he inquired about the basement. I’m still unsure what his intentions were in asking me to go down there, however I played it off as if I had and found nothing important. There was a tense air between us afterward, so I suspect I may have said something that exposed my dishonesty, at least partially. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Second, he told me he wanted to wait for me at the entrance hall, but the student there goaded him into exploring without me. The student in question told me the same story when I initially asked where Rantaro was, so I believe it. Rantaro isn’t one to bring others in for plots of deception. I suspect that, if it weren’t for me, he’d have traveled alone during his investigation. We have a hard time trusting each other, I doubt he’d trust someone he’d just met enough to ask them to lie on his behalf. Meaning, at the very least I can trust Rantaro to not leave without me. Which, honestly, is nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Third, he asked about Kokichi. Apparently he’d been there to witness my exchange. Granted, nothing of value was given away, though I can see where he’d get the idea we’d already met based on how the two of us interacted. I told him I met him and Kiibo on the way to the entrance hall, just after meeting Kaede and Shuichi. It was a bold faced lie, and not a good one. If he tries to confirm my story it’ll be outed immediately. I felt like I needed to, despite not having a logical reason why. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After that, an announcement played on the monitor nearby. Several multicolored bears appeared (which Rantaro and I later on agreed must have been puppets) and told us to assemble at the gym. It’s the first communication we’ve received from our captors. I won’t go into detail but...I’m starting to trust Rantaro. After it played, and we looked each other in the eyes, I could see it. The worry behind his gaze. I’d taken hold of his bracelet sometime during the broadcast. I was scared at first, scared he’d see my weakness and exploit it. Scared he’d turn against me once he saw one of the cards in my hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead, he reassured me, and showed me one of his in turn. It was the same card even. The same nervousness hiding just behind his calm demeanor. I have no doubt now that we’re in the same situation, even if the details differ. You can’t fake that kind of understanding. He’s here against his will, just like I am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re coming up on the gym now. Supposedly this is where our captors are to meet us. This door...I didn’t find it during my first run through of the academy. It feels...familiar somehow. When I saw it, a tinge of fear wracked my heart, though I can’t pinpoint why. It was faint, though it apparently showed enough to get Rantaro’s attention. That, and I can’t seem to get rid of the feeling that there’s fabric within my grip, despite my hands very obviously being free. Will continue later on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” His voice came out calm and collected, just like usual. At this point he’d learned not to question your writing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.“ You slipped your notebook and pen back into your messenger bag. “Sorry, just nervous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That cool expression of his shifted to a soft, fond smile for just a moment. He raised his hand, and though your attention was on it, you let him grip your shoulder and give a soft squeeze without complaint. “Don’t worry, I am too. Something’s off about this place, but we won’t find answers just standing here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, returning the smile. It was tinged with anxiety, but you took comfort in the fact you could tell it was mutual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro held his arm out. You took this as a signal to get behind him, which you did. Then, he opened the door. You saw his head disappear inside the opening, look back and nod. You both entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed a majority of the others had gotten there first. Faces you’d met and faces you haven’t littered the gym, and counting you and Rantaro they made 14. Not a far cry from the 17 you were supposedly composed of, and you could already see that 3 of those you’d met hadn’t yet arrived. Either the count was correct, or there were more than expected. You stayed close to Rantaro, though giving acknowledging nods and at times a wave to those you’d met previously. You even did so to some you hadn’t if they managed to catch your gaze. Then, your eyes fell on a familiar silhouette. White, spiky hair, metallic torso, and an ahodge poking up just tall enough to see above the crowd of Ultimates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nudged Rantaro in the arm lightly, and leaned in to utter a quick “I’ll be back” before walking off. You tried to keep all eagerness from your demeanor as you did, however you must have looked ridiculous trying to keep the skip from your step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiibo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again, (Y/n). I trust you’re unharmed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright. Ended up tagging along with that guy there. His name’s Rantaro.” You gestured back to the green haired boy, who perked up at the attention and gave a wave. Kiibo waved back, albeit somewhat awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pleasant expression he wore turned to dread almost immediately. He clutched his collar, shoulders low as he replied. “Kokichi seemed to get bored of me during our chase, and walked off. At first I thought it was another one of his tricks, so I was more occupied looking for him rather than checking the school itself. By the time I got to it, well,” he glanced away, a sweat drop forming that you took as a hint of embarrassment, “the announcement had already begun to play.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You brought up a hand to cover your amused smile, though your shaking shoulders must have given away that you were holding back a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laugh escaped, and the hand over your mouth did little to muffle the sound. Kiibo, meanwhile, pointed at you, his other hand clenched in a fist. You would have taken him for upset if it weren’t for the sweat on his brow and exasperation on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)!” His tone was one of a drawn out complaint. You tried to apologize through the impediment of your laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Just it kills me that within a couple hours he’s got you pegged.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pegged?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He- he knows how to get under your skin.” You tried to take a deep breath-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t have skin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-but it was only expelled in another burst of giggles. “Oh you know what I mean!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t, actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That only caused you to double over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny over here?” Rantaro came walking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tried to get under control, at least enough to speak, but you couldn’t manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re in a good mood, apparently.” Kiibo explained, “Though seemingly at my expense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your companion brought a hand to the back of his head, just a bit higher than he normally would. “Ha, yeah, they can be a real handful. I’m Rantaro Amami.” He stuck out a hand to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That hand was met with one of Kiibo’s. “I am K1-B0, but please, address me as Kiibo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the guy they met being chased by that purple haired kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the tears welling in your eyes, you could see the slightest tinge of color on his face. “You told him about that??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-a little.” The words came out, hardly understandable. It was lucky your amusement was beginning to wane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose. Though it’s more accurate to say we met-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite your giggles fading to the point of near composure, you forced out some more as an excuse to lean over onto Kiibo. “Shh.” Your whisper came out breathless. “Don’t. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in your tone made him stop, or maybe it was the fact you were so close to his ear, but he shut right up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We met uh- we met roughly at the um- at the same time. The three of us I mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro just chuckled. “(Y/n), you ok? You look like you’re making him a little uncomfortable there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking some deep breaths between waning chuckles, you got off of Kiibo and stood on your own. You wiped away a tear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Sorry, that was just too funny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not that funny.” Kiibo brought a hand to his throat and cleared it, attempting to regain his composure. His gaze fell aside. You brought a hand up to again cover evidence of your amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he seemed eager to change the subject, which only entertained you further. “Did your investigation of the school provide any sufficient leads?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand fell in favor of crossing your arms. You shook your head. “I wish. I met some of the others, but outside of that there’s nothing worth mentioning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiibo seemed to deflate slightly. “I see. Mine yielded similar results, unfortunately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rose a brow. “You investigated? Didn’t you say you spent most of your time watching out for Kokichi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” His hand came back up to the collar around his throat, and his brows furrowed. The slightest tinge of color told you this apprehension was more from embarrassment, and his tone was defensive. “But my paranoia resulted in a surprisingly thorough search! I found out that there’s a wall outside which is meant for keeping us on the grounds!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to reply, however couldn’t find the words. You looked to Rantaro, who bore a similar expression of bafflement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey uh- I hate to tell you this,” he was the first to find his words again, “but pretty much everyone knows about The End Wall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do?!” Kiibo raised his hands, eyes wide. Was he...was he really that surprised?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...it’s kind of hard not to.” You reasoned, “I mean, you just have to go outside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His expression faded to a downcast one as his shoulders lowered. A sweat drop formed on the side of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...see. So then my investigation really was worthless. I apologize.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nudged him lightly in the arm. “Hey, don’t worry about it. You had a Kokichi to deal with. I’ve only talked to the guy twice and I know that must have been a handful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiibo let out a faint chuckle at that. “He truly is. I have to wonder how we managed to wake up with such a troublesome person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened. Your entire body froze on the spot, anxiety embedding itself in every muscle, every fiber. Slowly, your gaze drifted to Rantaro. He returned the gaze with one of his own, though his expression was unreadable. You both slowly turned back to Kiibo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah…” you tried to continue, though it was more than obvious your mind was elsewhere. His head tilted ever so slightly, and his brows furrowed when he looked at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)? Are you ok? Your face has become 37.9% paler when compared to before I mentioned we woke up with Kokichi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...I’m fine.” The lie was unconvincing. You couldn’t even meet his gaze as it fell out of your mouth. “I gotta go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those last words uttered under your breath, you pushed past the two and made it to the corner of the gym. You didn’t bother to look back at Rantaro, who had grabbed Kiibo’s arm to prevent him from taking another few steps after you. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I know this chapter is a little underwhelming but that’s only because I’m not even close to done with this scene, and wrote two chapter’s worth of words! So I chopped it in half. Next chapter should be out sometime early next week. Finally, the killing game will begin!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Two’s Company, Three’s a Crowd, in a Killing Game Four Means Escape’s Not Allowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi arrives for the sole sake of making fun of you. Kaede and Shuichi arrive and The Exisals soon after. The killing game is a hair from commencing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The conversation prior was a quiet form of conflict, so you didn’t attract anyone’s attention between then and your arrival to the corner. You let your shoulders sink, and soft breath left you upon the realization. However that relief was the furthest thing from your mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro knew who you woke up with. You trusted him to an extent, but the plot holes and questions surrounding him were too suspicious to ignore. You had conflicting feelings about someone like that having access to a potential weak point. When your eyes found them again, Rantaro had a hand on Kiibo’s shoulder, and the two were turned away from you. They were close. Their mouths moved, but you couldn’t hear a word above the garbled mess of other student’s conversations. What were they talking about? Was there anything important they could deduce by colluding stories? This question and more circulated, chasing each other around in the realm of your thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the slight creek of one of the gym’s entrances that managed to divert your attention. It only opened briefly, and the gap was small, but that was perfect for a certain purple haired boy to slip in with minimal attention drawn to him. Your lips flickered upward ever so slightly, which caused your brows to furrow right after. Were you really that fond of him? You’d only just met. Their first impression on you must have been more impactful than you thought. You do wish your gut would consult you before deciding something like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decided to leave your corner, just briefly, in favor of approaching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi?” The boy turned, fingers knit behind his head and a familiar grin plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t the Ultimate who shouldn’t have a title! Did you figure out that plot hole yet? Answer quick, like I said I don’t have time for dumb people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rose a brow. Maybe that feeling of fondness was mistaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, actually. I just wanted to thank you for pointing it out. I’d have been pretty useless from there on in if I continued moping around like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes opened just briefly, but you could feel his attentive gaze boring into you as he did so. The smile faded, just enough for you to see the corners of his lips twitch downward. It only lasted for a second, then it was back to that shit eating grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re thanking me for pointing out your stupidity? Ni hee hee, you’re pretty cool, (Y/n)! I wish more people would do that. Usually they just get mad at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shrugged. “Yeah…” Sarcasm was latent in your tone, “I wonder why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors creaked open again, this time both at once which forced you and Kokichi to move to make way. When they shut, they revealed a familiar blonde girl with music note clips, and a timid boy clutching the visor of his hat. Your expression brightened slightly upon seeing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Kokichi, you met Kaede and Shuichi, ri-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned your head as you spoke to find empty space where your companion used to be. You looked around for a moment or two, and finally found him standing near the very corner you’d fled to earlier. Well, if he didn’t want to stand by you, he could have at least said something before running off. You shrugged and looked back to the open gym. It seemed the others were done talking amongst themselves, and had started to convene as a group now that the last two had arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All 17 of us have gathered…” The first to speak was a girl with short platinum hair and an elegant maid’s ensemble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, it’s pretty spectacular seeing all of us Ultimates gathered together.” The next was a boy with spiky dark plum hair, a goatee, and a pinkish jacket from which he only wore one of the sleeves. “But wasn’t it supposed to be 16?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A staticky laugh you knew all too well hit the air. “The bears </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> quite conflicted on the matter, however I count 17. Not that it especially matters, you may not be able to be easygoing for much longer…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyeeeh…” that was a sound you recognized as well. “What’s going to happen to us? I bet it’ll be a big pain…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenko didn’t seem nearly as troubled though. In fact, her gaze was solely on the mage, a somewhat calm smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmmm…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While you knew a crush when you saw one, it seemed Himiko was much less aware. She scratched her cheek and looked herself over as if that would answer the question she aired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What are you looking at?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… Himiko, you can use amazing powers, right? Cuz you’re a psychic and stuff, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himiko rose her pointer finger as if she were giving a lecture. “I’m not a psychic...I’m a mage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoooa! That’s amazing! I definitely wanna incorporate that into Neo-Aikido!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants to…? Does she know that magic isn’t… you know what? You’re just gonna let it go. Let them get the crazy out and hopefully it would be less of an obstacle when it came to planning your escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what sort of training did you undergo to gain your awesome powers!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talking about it is too tiring…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Listening</span>
  </em>
  <span> to it is infinitely more so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty lazy.” Your attention shifted to the next speaker, who turned out to be Kaede. The next voice made you stiffen just slightly when it aired from behind you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me, but...we need to be on our guard. We do not know if and when danger will strike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned to find that Kiibo had, at some point, parted ways with Rantaro and drifted closer to the corner Kokichi dwelled in. The assertion made the shorter of them grimace, and his eyes wide and brows furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t say that… I’m so scared… I don’t know what to do…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odd, he was so composed just a moment prior. Was that the lie? Or was this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to worry,” another voice chimed, “Atua will protect us.” You hadn’t met this one. She had long white hair parted into two loose pigtails, a large yellow jacket draped onto her frame, and where it opened to reveal her torso she had a white ruffled bra and skirt. Her darker skin made you wonder whether the contents of your group was only taken from Japan, or if the Ultimate Initiative stretched even farther than that. Was it a world wide endeavor? Ugh, another hole was in your memory, it seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi didn’t seem to have a similar train of thought. Instead, like his tears when you met, the supposed dread disappeared from his features leaving an energetic, open mouthed smile. His hands were curled into loose fists and brought up near his chest, as if he was ready to play fight at any given moment. It was cute, and made the corners of your mouth twitch upwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phew! That’s a relief!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reaction seemed just as genuine as the one prior. He didn’t actually believe this girl, did he…? No, no, he must be making fun of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu didn’t seem to draw the same conclusion. “Is your brain full of weeds or somethin’? I’ll wack ‘em outta that skull of yours!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it! Just leave it to me,” the guy with the pink coat boastfully proclaimed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who</span>
  </em>
  <span> was he? Whatever situation you’d found yourselves in, it was well beyond just one of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If those teddy bears show themselves again, I’ll kick all their asses!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lovely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ultimate who did a stupid first and asked questions never. You forced yourself to take and released a deep breath. No, no, you couldn’t be so quick to judge. However after your interaction with Tenko, you did find yourself wishing the others would stop and consider their actions, even if for just a moment. It’s obvious it’s whoever’s behind those puppets that’s the issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Huh? What that?” Your ears weren’t the keenest in the world, but that voice sounded similar to the one you heard in the woods with Rantaro. It’s owner was a large boy, with long messy brown hair, tux, and round glasses. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t wear any shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no, (Y/n), focus. You had to be on your guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What’s wrong?” A short boy in a black leather jacket and double pointed hat aired the question before you could. You nodded in agreement, turning to the bigger one for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen...Hear that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You did listen. It was hard to when you refused to close your eyes, and the others incessant babble wouldn’t cease, but you heard it. Focusing in, you could pick up the slightest sound over their voices. A sort of whirring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I think I hear it. It sounds like an engine from a robot anime-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t have time for that statement to freeze the blood in your veins. Instead, the monsters themselves appeared. They surrounded the group in an arch, and with a malicious laugh proclaimed:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoo-hoo! Rise and Shine, Ursine!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The formation cut off any route of escape. Your feverish glances weren’t searching for that, however. Instead, it found Rantaro, Kiibo, then Kokichi while Tsumugi let out a scream. The large boy who’d heard the sound originally put himself between her and the monster nearest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, behind Gonta!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What the heck are these...monsters!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoooooaaaa!!! So coooool!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiibo and Kokichi were close; they would be easy to grab. Rantaro was at the other end of the group, however, meaning that the hulking creatures in front of you would have more than enough time to react if you went for him. If you coordinated with Kokichi and Kiibo, they could run in one direction while you grabbed Rantaro and went another, but that would put them in a spot where you couldn’t help if something </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen. However Kokichi didn’t seem to be of the mind to run if his reaction was anything to go on, and with the way everyone else was frozen it seemed there would be no distraction to aid you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue one spoke first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re Exisals- highly mobile, bipedal weapons platforms! They got lotsa hometown pride, too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they were weapons. Not monsters. That matched Tsumugi’s description of the whirring possibly coming from an engine. Come to think of it, their colors matched up to the bears from that announcement. Maybe the puppeteers were inside? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I can’t keep track of these backstories.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yellow one. That one in particular sent a shiver down your spine for some reason. Still, it seemed they weren’t going to attack for the time being. Good, that meant more time to strategize. You started edging toward Kokichi and Kiibo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-whatever they are, they better kill off the uggos and save me for last!” You ignored Miu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run, Himiko!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a slight wince. Kokichi, quit drawing attention to yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you concerned about me all of a sudden?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, didn’t someone say they would ‘kick all their asses’?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what the hell!? Nobody told me about these!” You didn’t even pay attention to the speakers at this point. You just kept edging toward the two until you finally found yourself close enough to slip between them without drawing attention. When you opened your mouth to get theirs, however, another voice stopped you in your tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, chill out, no need to panic… we’re probably not in any danger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your gaze snapped to Rantaro, your heart thumping loud in your ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they wanted to kill us, they’d have done it by now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro walked up to the Exisals with ease in his step. His body was perfectly calm, a complete mirror to your own, tense and almost shaking. What was he doing?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… what do you want from us?” His tone was as relaxed as his demeanor. “You clearly want </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s what the guns are for, right? Let me guess. You’re gonna force us to do something, and if we don’t, we get hurt. Well, you have our attention. So what do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right. The monopads did indicate they were collected to do something specific. However you couldn’t focus on that. The only thought that went through your mind repeated in a ceaseless cycle, again and again like a broken record. With his voice as smooth as it was and the ease in his step- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘-he really does look like he’s done this before.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Well aren’t you a wiseguy?” The yellow one’s reply was what snapped you out of this never ending mantra and let another sentiment voice it’s worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Even if they need us, it doesn’t mean they need </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for him, and your nerves, the blue one took over and seemingly redirected the focus from your companion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start us off! Listen up! Here’s what we want you punkasses to do…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire gym was quiet, waiting in bated breath, yet the blue Exisal didn’t say a word. This did nothing to ease the tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hahhhhh! My heart’s goin’ 100 miles per hour! I’m gonna say it! You ready!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes! Please, for the love of God, your heart couldn’t take it. Why were you here?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah! It’s a-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KILLING-GAME.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can’t wait to write the aftermath of Kiibo and Rantaro’s conversation, but first it’s time for the plot to move forward! Next chapter should be the end of the prologue, but I make no promises. Hopefully I’ll have it out in the next week or so. I love reading all of your comments, so please don’t hesitate to tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A New Semester of Killing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bears from the announcement are real. Monokuma finally appears and makes everyone think you’re a selfish asshole for a minute. You finally learn the rules of the killing game, and you feel like you went straight back to square one in terms of trust.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is 3x the length of my usual ones. I was going to break it up but I couldn’t find any decent place to do so.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You turned your head to the green Exisal. This is the first time it’d spoken. It’s voice was stiff and robotic, a stark contrast from the others before it. But you weren’t thinking about that. No, your entire frame had stiffened, dwelling on the two words that it had chosen to air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What?” You didn’t care who replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-M-Monodam! How DARE you upstage me!” The chaos mattered little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait a second. What did you say?” You know you hadn’t misheard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-if I heard him correctly-“ Kiibo. He wasn’t safe. None of you were. The green Exisal repeated the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KILLING-GAME.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! He said it again!” It sounded like the red Exisal. You didn’t dare turn your attention away from the green to confirm it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grrrrrrr! God damn it, Monodam! I’m gonna crush you with this here Exisal!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when your focus snapped to the other. You kept an even gaze with each one, though your priority was the blue Exisal. You confirmed Rantaro, Kiibo, and Kokichi’s positions hadn’t changed, then looked for possible escape routes. Still blocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, we don’t have time to fight amongst ourselves.” This is the first time the pink one spoke, though you cared little in this situation. You only prayed they’d listen to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” The red one chipped in, “If you don’t stop fighting, I’m gonna crush you with this here Exisal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your breath hitched in your throat. Not like that- please </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t listen to her like that-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, Monotaro?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Names were of the least concern to you right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this is what it’s come to, then I will crush the four of you with this here Exisal!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt around with your hands, a familiar motion. This was the first time you remember finding something to grab with both, however. You could see Kokichi glance in your direction when you gripped the fabric of his sleeve, but you didn’t dare turn your attention. Not to explain, not for anything. Kiibo’s wrist was stiff, but when he opened his mouth to ask, you cut him off with a sharp “Sh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Why are you including me!?” The yellow one seemed to sigh. “Oh well! It’s more appropriate for us to be hostile to each other!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just one opening-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go, Jabroni!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-that’s all it’d take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who you callin’ Jabroni, Jabroni!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please, if you just had one-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d you say, Jabroni!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-then you could flee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll throw down any time, Jabroni! Check yourself before you wreck yourself!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, you could survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-seriously!? Are they gonna get it on right in front of us!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d left their stations in favor of facing one another and trading ridiculous trash talk. It wasn’t a perfect opening, but it was either stake your lives on this one or stake your lives on the chance that another would appear.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decided on the former. You gripped the two tighter, ignoring the de ja vu wracking your system as you did so. You took a step back, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Atua is watching over us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>turned toward the exit,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a situation like this, is he just going to watch!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and readied yourself to run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either way, it’s too dangerous!” Kiibo, no! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were prepared to bolt, and now that the other students had turned in your direction, they all knew it. All of them had their eyes fixed on your form, legs bent in preparation to flee. All of them, including a familiar green haired boy you didn’t want to leave behind. Your (E/c) eyes met his green ones. His gaze was calm, however there was a stark sadness that tinged it. Or, maybe it was defeat? You couldn’t place it, but he seemed understanding when he gave a faint nod. You gave him a silent apology and prayed he received it as you tugged the boy’s arms lightly. This would be your last chance now that the advantage granted by your subtlety fell apart. Kiibo tugged back, however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get out of here or else-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, now…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My cute little cubs… You gotta knock off this awful fighting…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That voice!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another. Another who didn’t succumb to the internal conflict. Another that was competent enough to focus on the task at hand. Another that could see the cubs fighting. Another that could see</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You couldn’t stop your frame from shaking. You slowly rose, turning from the door to the stage at the head of the room. You felt Kiibo’s wrist relax in your hand, and saw his wide, worried gaze fixed on you out of the corner of your eye. Your attention was on the stage, however, where five stuffed animals had emerged from their weapons to gather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father!? Father, is that you!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa Kuma! Papa Kumaaaaa!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!? Where are you, Daddy!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-daddy!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Real. They were real. The little stuffed bears that had called you here were real. Not puppets, not people, but little, brightly colored monsters that were calling for their daddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights shut off. You couldn’t run now, no, you would only get hurt. You would only get </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt. Even if you wanted to though, your body refused to move. It was stuck in place, and as the breath hitched in your throat, the spotlights flickered to life. There were five, maybe six all placed at different angles, pointing to the same place center stage where a podium resided. Once they did, a monochrome form lurched upwards from behind it. It settled there, lulling into a gentle descent in which you could finally make out what it was. Another bear, this one with wings, monochrome with the exception of its oddly shaped right eye. It, unlike the cubs’ eyes before it, was colored a dark, stark red. It landed with a soft thud on the podium, and the wings that facilitated such a graceful lowering popped off, as if they somehow knew they’d outlived their use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire gym was silent. You couldn’t look away from this bear, but you didn’t have to to know the others wouldn’t either. It cleared its throat, and in a painfully high voice jovially proclaimed: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the god of this new world…and the Headmaster of The Ultimate Academy! The one, the only… Monokuma! Nice to meetcha!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension seemed to break then, like a melting mass of ice that finally fractured down the center. Your body slowly came back to life as well, and your breathing finally resumed a shaky rhythm. Unlike his cubs before him, Monokuma’s gaze was focused on the students that littered the gym. Particularly, you couldn’t help but notice that any time you dared look him in the eye, his were fixed solely on you. Escape wouldn’t be possible at this point. You hesitantly let go of the two next to you, which brought you confused a glance from one and an unreadable one from the other. You paid it no mind. Talking could happen when you’d dispersed. No matter how much tension dwelled in your frame, how much your breathing wanted to accelerate into hyperventilation, you couldn’t show weakness when you were being watched like this. And more than that, you had notes to take. You took out one of your notebooks and a pen as the red cub, Monotaro if you remembered correctly, piped up first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yayyyyy! Father’s here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” The blue one bellowed, “Another epic entrance from Papa Kuma!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy is soooo cool.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My cute little cubs!” Monokuma, in contrast to his tone, had a thick line of red running up from his nose. He vibrated as he spoke, a claw out, an action that made you tense slightly as he did so. “You’re all so freakin’ cute! The only reason I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>tolerate</span>
  </em>
  <span> your tiresome antics is cuz you’re all so cute. Even when the prologue is going </span>
  <em>
    <span>way too long</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll allow it because you guys are cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pro...logue? What did he mean? Narratively, considering the contents of your investigation, it’s true the last two hours or so could be considered a prologue if they intended for your time here to be the story, but it was an odd choice of words for someone that didn’t make writing a part of their every day routine like you did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In fact, the very first prologue ever was only short cuz you cutie-patooties weren’t there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>a sentiment you could get behind. It was a blessing these things hadn’t intercepted you at all during your investigation. Could you imagine? Them showing up every other interaction to rattle off some nonsense or another? You don’t think you’d have made it to the gym at all if that were the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops...are you mad at us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot! I would never get mad at my cute little cubs!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lie-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phrase was quiet, just muttered under your breath, but you heard it mingle with someone else’s voice as you did so. You glanced in that direction to meet purple eyes. Their owner rose a brow, then shifted his focus back to the performance in front of you. You did the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gahhhh! He is mad!” The blue one seemed to be sorely missing the common sense that would keep him quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...Daddy is still cool even when he’s angry.” The pink one was sucking up again. The question was whether it would actually help in this scenario. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops is from a planet of handsome bears that get cooler as they get angrier. Super Monokuma, Super Monokuma 2,” It was obvious the yellow one was getting flustered as he kept rattling off supposed planet names. “Super Monokuma 3, and finally, Super Monokuma 4-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it seemed they all had a good reason to be afraid. When he got to the final name, the monochrome bear launched some sort of blue energy attack which sent the cubs flying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I gotta say it!? I’m not MAD!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhhh! Father just transformed into a Super Monokuma God Super Monokuma!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s only possible when six Monokumas of pure heart are gathered together!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the power you bust out when you really wanna fuck the world’s shit up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A power ya only see when the gods themselves do battle!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...What? Super Monokuma? Bears of pure heart? You...you didn’t have any words for this nonsense. At least...if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> nonsense. That attack happened right in front of you, yet it looked like something out of a cartoon. Was it even real, or just theatrics? You didn’t realize talking bears existed until now, so it very well could’ve been genuine. If it wasn’t just for show, would he turn that sort of power onto the group? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monokuma, after venting his anger, looked cheerful. His paws came up to cover his mouth, not that it covered much when that large grin took up so much of his face. “Anyway, I’m really not mad. In fact, I gotta admit that I’m actually proud of you guys. You kids really stand out from the rest of the second-generation failures in the world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a little harsh? I’m sure there are some second-generation success stories…” The pink one seemed to be sympathetic toward others. Would it be possible to single her out and guilt her into opening an escape route? No, no, whatever these things were, they were put in charge of you. There’s no way captors that planned something on this scale would leave such an obvious loose end. It’s more likely it’s a trap to get the most idealistic of you to try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t think of any, though—“ The yellow one was a direct contrast. He seemed to be much more skeptical, given his admission that hostility suited the cubs more. Given you had the standard leader, token girl, and likely brains outside of that, it was an archetypical five man band if you’ve ever seen one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, without warn, Monokuma donned a green military hat, decorated with a bird above a skull and crossbones. He hit the cubs with a flaming fist this time, and once again they went flying. “If you can’t think of any, it’s cuz there’s none worth remembering!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Father remembers! Cuz he knows everything!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! That’s right, Papa Kuma! You know all kinds of useless crap!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuz Daddy gets all his alternate facts from the most trusted names in fake news!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This entire interaction...if you were reading it in a story, it’d seem like an ameture attempt at comic relief. Could it be that their intention is to get your guard down after revealing why you’re here? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even...even you had almost forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monokuma’s face lit a bright red. It was different from his rage prior, in the aspect that it covered his entire face, and was accompanied by a thin coat of visible sweat. You wrinkled your nose at the sight. “Heehee! I love embracing my children! They’re so cute, I just can’t help myself! Usually, ratings will plummet when mascots appear in sequels too much…” he brightens up, “But in this case, ratings are through the roof! All thanks to the cute Monokubs!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ratings...ratings...he could be talking figuratively, but even ignoring the talk of sequels and mascots, this is the second time he’s acted like this entire scenario was a work of fiction. It couldn’t be a real show, after all kidnapping a bunch of teens would get any crew arrested no matter how good the story. But maybe the idea you’re being watched wasn’t far off. Was this all for someone’s entertainment? Pacing, comic relief, ratings, it’s the only way those pieces made sense. Either that, or it’s just babble. Half the things that came out of these bears mouths were pure gibberish anyway. Were you thinking too much? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What is this? What’s going on?” For the first time since the killing game was announced, your gaze left the bears in favor of the student that spoke. Kaede was the one that dared draw their attention. She looked distraught, a foot drawing back and the soft sheen of sweat on her face reflecting the gym light. You weren’t much better off, but you couldn’t help but feel pity for her. She was sweet. She didn’t deserve this. None of you did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for her, her question seemed to pave the way for the others to regain their wits as well. Their voices aired one after the other, taking short enough turns in the limelight that no harm came to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another teddy bear appeared…” Way to state the obvious, Tsumugi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but this is no ordinary teddy bear,” the boy you’d met in the entrance hall spoke next, “I can see it…the despair and madness swirling around in that cursed thing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t wrong. The cubs seemed somewhat incompetent, which only made their ability to use force that much more terrifying. Monokuma, however… he gave the guise of incompetence, but you could see it as well. An unbridled malice focused on you as a group. You couldn’t escape the idea that, at least in this academy, you didn’t want to cross him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa… First of all, I’m no teddy bear. I’m Monokuma. And show some respect! I’m the Headmaster of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juvilials!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Headmaster?” A girl in red with dark brown pigtails voiced your thoughts. So that hadn’t just been another meaningless tag line. Your gaze flitted to the purple haired boy next to you for a brief moment. It almost reminded you of him, how they hid their truth away in lies. Just, rather than unlikely stories and cheeky banter, it was pure nonsense. But if their very existence was true, how much were you wrongfully dismissing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It appears to be some sort of autonomous robot with a build in A.I., like me…” your brows furrowed slightly. That was...another unnerving thought. No, dismiss it. Kiibo woke up with the rest of you. If Rantaro was here against his will, surely Kiibo was trustworthy in that regard as well. After all, was he even sure these things were robots? There was no indication- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dong dong dong!” Monotaro chirped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-or he was right. That meant he could either identify that sort of technology on sight, or the unpleasant thoughts wracking your head deserved some actual consideration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Exisals are different, though!” The yellow one seemed eager to add, “They’re brainless buckets of bolts!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re mindless pretty killing machines that can only be controlled by us, the Monocubs.” The pink one finished off. Did they always alternate through explanations like this? It was beginning to get tiring to keep track. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Autonomous robots piloting weapons platforms… This is certainly turning into quite the story.” You had to agree when the short boy in leather piped up again. If you weren’t living it, you easily would have mistaken this for an outrageous story. Why all these theatrics? Could people not easily hold them here in the same way these bears set out to? Not that it mattered, your priority was the- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that may be, but what I’m worried about is this ‘killing game’ you mentioned.” A familiar voice drew your gaze to its owner before you’d even realized it moved. Rantaro, once again on the same page. “What exactly does that mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, the monochrome bear began to chuckle. “Puhu...puhuhuhuhuhu…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is so amusing?” Again your body began to freeze. Your heart began to race inside your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… when I said it before, I kinda just phoned it in and now I feel awkward…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You realized that, when this explanation was over, it was more than likely whatever game they’d planned for you would begin. The people around you, they were going to die. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>were going to die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you students with your Ultimate-level talents to participate in a killing game.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All this nonsense, all this diverging from the true path of conversation, was it just to irritate you? To get you to hurry them without realizing to your own demise? What sort of cruel joke was this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-killing game? Us?” Kaede again. Be quiet, please. Other students may not voice their thoughts and save you this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please stop joking! Why would we agree to participate in a killing game!?” Your eyes widened, again hearing the voice next to you. Your brows furrowed, and you bit your lip. Kiibo, don’t you see? They don’t intend to give you a choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? You guys don’t wanna do it?” Monokuma’s reply caused your gaze to shoot right back to him. His white paw rose near his mouth, and his tilted head revealed the supposedly genuine tone as the sarcasm it truly was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘C-course not! Gentlemen not hurt people!” Despite your furrowed brows and the worry in your eyes, the corners of your mouth flickered upward in a halfhearted smile. It didn’t stay long, maybe a second or two, but the determination in his voice was nice. Even if it was misplaced, you caught yourself wishing you and Rantaro had ended up meeting him in the woods before all of this. Before you knew why you were here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did make you wonder though, did they intend any of you to be predators? If so, the only way they could accomplish that would be- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if you’ve looked around the academy, then you already know, don’t you? The academy is surrounded by a huge wall. You can’t escape to the outside world… And as long as we have the Exisals, you can’t defy us. In other words...I hold the power of life and death over each and every one of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do what you say if we don’t want to die.” You nodded in agreement when Rantaro summarized. For a moment, you thought it may have been the promise of release. However that would make no sense. They must know if one of you did escape, there was a good chance they would return with help. Would they have banked on the idea that anyone selfish enough to kill would also be selfish enough not to tell? That would be an absurd risk for something so well calculated, of course it wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You gotta be kidding me! Why would friends kill each other!?” Another half hearted smile flickered into existence when Tenko objected. She already believed the group of you were friends? Again you envied her black and white way of thinking. Unfortunately, voicing it only left an opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Monokuma’s white paw came to his mouth. His head tilted sideways, and what came out as an innocent question instead felt like a punch in the gut. “...Who said you guys were friends?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire gym went quiet. So far resistance had been founded on the idea that none of you would dare hurt the others. That some sort of bond had already taken shape, and that none would surely comply with such a game. Unfortunately, one of you had already betrayed that idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After all, did you see (Y/n) about to bolt? They were ready to take those two idiots and leave the rest of you behind! How different would a little murder be, huh? I bet they could stomach it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the silence before was deafening, the one now threatened to suffocate you. You felt eyes in every direction, and deep in your gut you knew he was right. You’d been content with leaving the rest of them here if it meant the three of you could escape. How could you not? You were perfect strangers. Sure, you had empathy, but that didn’t mean you were prepared to die just because they would! What were you supposed to do?! If there was a chance, maybe, but it was unlikely even the three of you would have escaped!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? You guys aren’t friends at all… You’re enemies out to kill each other!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Monokuma let out another amused laugh, you felt panic rise in your chest. Your breathing accelerated, despite your best efforts to keep it under control. You tried to avert your gaze, to write something, anything to focus on something aside the mass of students waiting for your reply, but your hand shook too much to write anything legibly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a single voice that snapped you out of your panicked state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“E-enemies…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi. The kind and timid detective. Bright and capable, but a shaky level of confidence that pressure like this could extinguish within an instant. How long would he last before being consumed with paranoia, being driven to the brink? Images of him cowering in a room, flinching with each lurch of the barricaded door invaded your thoughts. Others, with him towering over a body, splotches of grotesque pink liquid covering his clothes, dripping just as much as the knife he used to commit the act. He laughed, harder and harder until he began to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, actually?” your own voice snapped you out of the illusion your mind conjured. The tone came out smooth, somehow, which you thanked the heavens for as you explained. “I was worried the Exisals were going to attack everyone. I thought if I ran, they’d be inclined to come after me instead. Kokichi and Kiibo were the closest pair to me and well, I figured I’d stand more of a chance of surviving if there were multiple targets running around. Kokichi’s quick, so I thought he’d be ok, and Kiibo’s a robot so I figured if he does get hurt there’s a chance of him getting repaired.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s robophobic!” You could hear Kiibo’s objection next to you, but you paid him no mind. The only thing you needed to focus on was your delivery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it was selfish of me to act so rashly. I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of anything that would have done better. But I wasn’t trying to escape. After all, how would we even go about it with that wall outside? We’d eventually meet a dead end, and a chase is no time for an investigation into potential weak points.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked around you, meeting each gaze with a steady one of your own. If it were only your reputation on the line, you’d be inclined to lie but not willing to wager the trust. However you were the only evidence that someone would put themselves before the rest. If you could dispel the narrative surrounding your actions, it would foster group morale and make a safer environment when this game did begin. Monokuma’s willingness to convince you the others were the enemy meant he wanted to divide the group. You would lie to preserve it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft murmur filled the air when the others began to talk amongst themselves. If even one of them didn’t believe, it was over. One would turn to three and three to five, eventually leaving the group broken and unable to trust one another in a time where it was vital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You held your breath. Waiting. Every so often, one of the others would look at you. You met each pair of eyes with your own, doing well to hide the fear behind them. Outside of that, time seemed to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some returned your eye contact with a nod, or a smile that radiated confidence. The boy with the pink coat was one, and Tenko another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some met you with a calculating gaze, seemingly still mulling over the situation. The girl in the maid’s ensemble was one of these, along with Shuichi. He didn’t even look at you. His focus was far off, a hand pulling down the brim of his hat as he thought. You swallowed hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hands shook, ever so slightly, which you snuffed out by gripping your pen and journal tighter. Did any of them see through you? Was there anyone you needed to approche and convince? You scanned the room one more time, which is when you spotted it. A pair of familiar green eyes that lay solely on you. He was alone, not conversing, not thinking, but staring at you with a gaze that pierced your very core. It was an expression you recognized. You both knew lies were in the air. You sent him a silent plead, and his attention shifted. His face was unreadable. You felt your heart quicken in your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the class started to quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point your heart was racing. Your held breath only resulted in a faster rhythm when you finally let it out, and you struggled to regain control of it. Luckily no one was close enough to hear your labored breaths outside of the two on either side. Two was still too many, though. You tried to keep it as quiet as you were able when you spared a glance in Kiibo’s direction. If he heard anything, he didn’t show it. You stole one of Kokichi. Purple eyes lay square on you. Your breathing hitched in your throat, and you coughed once or twice to clear the airway and resume your silent panic. His expression was also one you couldn’t read, but in a different way. It was completely blank. When he caught you staring, the corners of his lips pulled upward, ever so slightly, into a subtle smile. He brought a hand to rest just under his chin, where his pointer finger extended to partially cover his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened briefly, then forced themselves away. Why was he smiling? Did he know? The way he looked at you… there was amusement in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the noise died down. Your breathing stopped when it did, and try as you might you couldn’t convince yourself to resume. It was as if, if a single sound were to air, they would suddenly see through your guise and the killing game would begin then and there. Luckily for you, Tenko had no such reservations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can feed us lies all you want! We’ll believe (Y/n) over you any day!” The exclamation was followed by soft mutters of affirmation. Your heart began to slow to its natural pace, but you didn’t dare relax. You snuck one more glance at Rantaro, Kokichi, and Shuichi each. Rantaro didn’t meet your gaze. Kokichi just kept smiling. And Shuichi...he caught you looking and turned away, a small frown forming on his lips. You furrowed your brows. Would they…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loyalty aside, I want to ask something.” The short boy in the leather jacket spoke up. “How are we supposed to kill each other? Are you going to give us weapons?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You drew in a sharp breath. Why...why didn’t you think about it? Those that spoke up may believe in the loyalty of the group, but they only pointed themselves out as idealistic and easily deceived. There could easily be others that want to save themselves and themselves alone. Others that, like you, thought to lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, man!? What are you asking?” The counter came from the boy with the pink jacket. Still, it’s good to know what the other was being met with some open resistance. It meant the entire class wasn’t of the same mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller boy merely shrugged, “We need to get info from them first. We can’t do anything if we don’t know anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was correct, you hesitated. Now that the notion had entered your mind, there was no escaping the thought that others here may be prepared to go through with this. You’d need to be careful about who you could trust. After some thought, though, you decided to believe this particular boy. After all, if he was able to play it off so fluidly, it meant he was smarter than to voice his willingness to kill in front of the others. Especially when such lashback occurred when Monokuma announced it, he knew what he was walking into. It’s more likely he didn’t see what he was doing as wrong both in his eyes and the eyes of the group, meaning he truly was fishing for information. More importantly, said information would be vital later on. You honed in on Monokuma, waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weapons? Huh?” He tilted his head, “What kind of barbaric display are you envisioning? You couldn’t be more wrong. Why, at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juvilials…” he suddenly stood, paws in the air as he yelled. You could hear a slight growl in his voice as he spoke. “The killing game is quite the refined, sophisticated experience!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were slowly getting used to these monsters, but you couldn’t stop the smallest jolt at the aggression. You crossed your arms, letting out a slightly deeper breath as you opened your mouth to reply. The girl in red got there first, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sophisticated experience?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” his mood shifted again, this time back to cheerful. His paws rested, relaxed on his stomach as he beamed. “Here, the killing game is punctuated by class trials.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Class...trials…?” You glanced at Kaede when she voiced the question, however it was quick to return to the monochrome bear as he explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Let us explain!” The happy chirp from Monotaro shifted that gaze to him, in which you let out a defeated sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or...as </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>explained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so if one of you maggots kills someone, you all gotta take part in a class trial.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The class trial is where the blackened killer faces off against their spotless classmates.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s where you punkass bitches argue over who you fuckin’ think the blackened is! After that, it’s Voting Time! And if the majority of you idiots vote correctly…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-Then only the blackened killer will receive pu-pu-punishment… Hrk…! So cruel… Just imagining all the blood and gore…makes me wanna puke…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After the blackened is punished, the rest of youse’ll just keep right on livin’ together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But! If you vote for the wrong person during the class trial… The blackened gets off scot-free, and all the spotless students get punished instead!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah! That’s the rules of the class trial! Woo-hoo-hoo! Aooowww!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, too much!” Monokuma cut in, “That explanation revealed way too much! You gotta be more coy! Flirtatious! Seductive! Just like your old man!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sweating, a long, pointed tongue laying limply past his muzzle. You didn’t pay it mind, though. Yours was busy reeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The point is, it’s not enough to kill someone. You also have to survive the class trial.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Survive. Survive. If he said survive, then the punishment must be… You swallowed hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill without being caught, and then survive the trial…” your eyes again found Rantaro as he spoke, “Sounds eerily similar to the real world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t understand how he was so composed. Even if he was feigning it like you, you had no doubt you were giving tells. However you couldn’t spy a single one on him. How? How could he be so calm? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” A soft ‘puhuhu’ escaped the monochrome bear, “Then the outside world must be masterfully designed— even at its cruelest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked boy rose a hand to gain attention, then carefully spoke. “One can likely imagine…but I shall ask, just in case… What is this punishment you mentioned?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simply put, it’s an execution!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“E-execution!?” The shocked sentiment rung true for every expression you found during that instance. All but Kokichi and Rantaro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do a crime, you get punished for it. That’s, like, the most basic rule of society. But this is a killing game, so the punishment for murder is a bit more...permanent.” Monokuma’s grin widened, something you didn’t realize was possible and regretted knowing almost immediately. The jovial look in his eyes...he’s sick. Your shock, your horror, it only seemed to fuel that glee and malice. The masked boy was right, he was a cursed thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! I wonder what kinda punishments there’ll be! Lots of blood and guts and brains, I bet! The kinda stuff that gives me a raging boner!” The blue one exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!? Monokid, you already have a boner!?” Monotaro seemed shocked. You weren’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue one, Monokid apparently, was already sweating. You didn’t question where the guitar came from as he replied. “Y-yeah! I’m so hard right now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood...guts...brain…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Monophanie just puked!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so FREAKIN’ hard!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Puke gives you a boner, too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-hahahahahaha! You kids are just adorable!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the class seemed rightly horrified. The boy in the pink jacket was the only one with mind to retort. “Wh-what the hell’s cute about that!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing it out loud...it didn’t feel real. What was happening? Why were you here? Why were the 17 of you the ones subject to this madness? You felt the hand holding your pen begin to shake. You tilted your journal up ever so slightly to hide it and took a deep breath. Calm, (Y/n). The best thing you can do is stay calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed the bear had enough of dragging you around as well. His laughter cut short, and his face went blank. Well, as blank as it could with that obnoxious grin taking up half of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m over all this boring exposition— Let’s get this heart pounding killing school semester started already!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, and that stark red eye seemed to glow as he spoke. “You have free rein to murder however you like, too. Like bludgeoning! Or stabbing! Feelin’ cheap? Try strangulation! Feelin’ lazy? Try poisoning! Whether you shoot, burn, drown, blow up, crush, electrocute, or laugh your victim to death… You can use any method you like to kill anybody you like, any way you like! At the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juvilials, you will realize your murderous potential! Sixteen talented teenage prodigies, all competing for first place in a killing game… There’s no better setting for an event like this than the Ultimate Academy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes were frozen on the bear as he elaborated with malicious glee. Mouth agape, breathing short, you couldn’t summon the ability to move your finger let alone write this down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killing school semester… It’s like a game.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes shifted stiffly, little by little to Rantaro. He wasn’t much better off, with a darkness cast over his eyes. His lips were pulled into a tight smile that you could tell right away was forced. It was...almost comforting, seeing the situation finally get to him. It made you feel less alone, and less nervous about your own shows of weakness thus far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another’s low chuckle joined him in the air. You followed it to find the masked boy again. He too looked worse for wear, but he laughed regardless. “Kehehe… risking our lives for some silly game is absurd.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t seem like it’ll be boring, though.” The familiar voice next to you made your shoulders stiffen. Kokichi was the only one who had managed to keep completely composed. Did he really have no objections to this? You could already tell he rolled with the punches, but reacting this way, with a single finger risen across the sly smile on his lips, it made him seem almost inhuman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! How can you degenerates be so calm!?” From the time you met her until now, you’d never once pictured yourself agreeing with Tenko. This was a lot for anyone. Remaining calm either pointed you out as a psychopath, or an incredibly good liar. And you were terrified of how many there seemed to be, including yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-This has to be a lie...right? It’s a lie...right?” You desperately wished it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this wasn’t fiction. No matter how much it felt like it was, this was reality. The two were separate. They always have been, unfortunately for you, and they always will be. Oh, but if that wasn’t the case, it was just your luck that the story to finally drag you in was something like this. Maybe this was karma in its own way. Revenge for all the mental breaks you had your characters go through in your place. Revenge for the little time of day you gave the world beyond a page. Maybe the world had finally finished punishing you for your existence, and this was the way it intended to snuff it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t want...to be in a killing game…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stutter perked your attention. You didn’t even have to look to know who it was, but you did so anyway. Your brows furrowed in worry. Shuichi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s wrong, I...I’d never do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monokuma brought his paws up in another fruitless attempt to cover that malicious grin. “Puhuhu… Well, if you don’t wanna participate in the killing game, that’s gonna be a problem… Cuz the killing game is the only reason you’re here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt a shiver go down your spine. The...the only reason? But that means- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then, unleash your talents and have a happy, homicidal, horrific, hilarious killing game!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were getting ready to settle into another tangent of overthinking when Kaede suddenly spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait just a minute!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire gym froze. All save for Monokuma, who lifted his white paw to his mouth and tilted his head slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter what you say… We won’t do it! We’ll never participate in a killing game!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assertion was obviously nerve wracking to make. While it seemed she recovered somewhat from before, that soft sheen of sweat on her face had yet to dry. Her brows were furrowed in determination, however, and you found she’d stepped forward from the stance her legs took. Something like this...it couldn’t be faked. You flipped back to Kaede’s entry in your journal and jotted a quick note: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Important Traits: Determined </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you have planned, I’m not gonna let you get away with it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kaede! You shouldn’t just rashly defy that thing—“ Make that two times you agreed with Tenko today. Before you could add in your two cents, however, Monokuma had already countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no! I welcome her resistance! That kinda defiant spirit is important to the killing game. It’s fun to watch the defiant ones eventually snap, and get their hands dirty…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That turn of phrase made your stomach churn, and apparently you weren’t the only one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what do you mean by that…?” Her voice cracked. She still had that determined expression on her face, but her foot drew backwards as if preparing to take a step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t elaborate though. Instead that disgusting grin widened, seemingly satisfied with her reaction. “Everyone loves that kinda brutality in a death game! Especially me! It never gets old! It’s so fun and entertaining that I just get un-BEAR-ably pumped up!” He suddenly stopped his tangent, and looked you dead in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus,” his tone was frighteningly calm, “as the headmaster, it’s my job to force you to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, without warn, he burst into laughter. The cubs joined in, leading to a cacophonous chorus of sound echoing throughout the gym, filling the void the dumbfounded students left and unnerving you to the very core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything about this situation wreaked of malicious intent. An academy surrounded by a giant wall… Seventeen ultimates trapped inside… Obnoxious stuffed bears with deadly weapons… and strangers, with no connections outside of their talents forced to play a killing game. If this were a script, you would have said the work that was put into it was just for show. The set up was overwhelming, hijacking any and all character agency in the name of bloodshed. It didn’t fit any of you. It was wrong, and made with that single intent in mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, even as a character in that story, that’s the kind of writing you hated the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Prologue: End</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Read Chapter 1? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes    No</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this huge chapter! It was such a joy to finally finish off the prologue, and I hope I made a scene most of us had seen before just a little bit more interesting. I’m gonna take a couple weeks off to chill out and enjoy the fact I got this much of the game done, but this fic is far from discontinued! Just don’t want you guys to worry. :) </p><p>As always, don’t be afraid to leave a comment and tell me what you think! I added a lot of subtle clues about future plot points in this chapter, so don’t be afraid to go back over and see if you can find any! Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>